Harry Potter and The Queen of Slytherin
by Mortifera Acerabus
Summary: Harry Potter is in for an interesting 6th year when the beautiful and mysterious Mortifera Acerabus returns for her 7th year. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Burrow

Harry Potter and 

the Queen of Slytherin

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, with the exception of Mortifera. This story takes place in Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. This is not just a story about Harry Potter. The story revolves around Harry Potter and my OC, Mortifera.

Chapter one: The Burrows

Sirius stood in front of Harry clear as day. Harry reached out to touch his Godfather but he was no longer there. "Sirius," Harry's voice asked as he looked around. He was now surrounded by Death Eaters. Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny and Luna in the hands of Voldemort's loyal army. Harry looked down at his hands expecting the scene from year's end. There was no orb in his hand though. "Run Harry," Ginny's voice echoed through the scene. "No," he replied. "I won't leave you."

"You must run Harry," Ginny said with pleading eyes. Harry looked beyond Ginny. Approaching them was Voldemort. Harry took off in a sprint. He ran until he reached a door. He flung the door opened and stepped through. There he saw something he hadn't been expecting. Sirius stood in front of him arms out reached towards him. Harry ran into his arms. As Sirius's arms closed around him, Harry looked up to see no longer Sirius, but his father. "Dad," Harry asked. "Yes, my son," James said. "What are you doing here? Where are we?"

Harry looked around. It was Diagon Alley but it was dark and deserted. "Where is everyone?"

"Gone," James answered.

"Gone where?"

"I do not know son," James said ruffling his hair. He knew it was a dream but he wanted it to last forever. He felt the dream slipping away from him though. "I must go now, Harry," James said. Harry spun around to get a glimpse of his father, but instead, Sirius stood there. This was not the happy Sirius that Harry had hoped for but the Sirius that he saw on his death. "Harry," Sirius's voice was raspy. "Take warning, Harry. The Queen of Slytherin will return. Protect the innocents from them!"

"What do you mean," Harry asked but Sirius was fading. Harry knew that it was only minutes before he would wake. The sunlight broke through the windows of the Burrows. Harry could hear footsteps approaching. "Should we wake him," he knew Ron's voice as soon as the first words left his mouth. "I don't know," Hermione replied. "Your mum said he got in late last night. Perhaps we should let him sleep."

"If he sleeps much longer, Fred and George will have eaten his breakfast!"

Suddenly there was a loud pop which caused Harry to sit upright in the bed. "Did we hear our names," the twins said in unison. "Good morning, Harry," they said before disapperating. "Morning, Harry," Hermione said with a smile. "Good morning, Hermione," he said as he looked around the room. "What are you looking for, mate," Ron asked with a puzzled look. "Nothing. It's nothing. I heard you mention, breakfast," Harry asked. "Yeah, you best hurry or they'll be nothing left."

"You two head on down. I'll be there in a minute," Harry said. Ron and Hermione looked at each other then headed downstairs towards the kitchen. Harry got out of the bed and started out the door. There he ran straight into Ginny. "Sorry, Ginny," Harry began. "Didn't see you there."

"It's my fault really. I overslept and I was rushing," she stopped and looked into his green eyes. A moment passed, though to them it seemed like forever when the silence was broken by Mrs. Weasley downstairs. "Ginny! Harry! You best hurry if you want a spot of breakfast!"

Harry smiled and stepped out of the way to allow Ginny to go first. Harry followed her down the stairs smiling as he entered the kitchen. "What's up with you," Ron asked. "Nothing," Harry replied. "Harry, since tomorrow is your birthday, how would you like a big birthday dinner! You only turn 16 once you know," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "You don't have to do that. I don't want to be a bother!"

"Nonsense," she said with a smile. "Come, Harry sit down next to Ginny and enjoy your breakfast."

The kitchen was busy with the Weasley family rushing around him. It was a nice feeling. Here he was surrounded by family and people who loved him. The past few months had been hard on him. His head kept rushing back to the night at the Ministry. "Bye, Harry," the twins said bringing his attention back to the kitchen before apperating into thin air. Mr. Weasley was leaving as well. "Harry," Mr. Weasley began. "Can I have a word with you really quick?"

Harry nodded and got up. He walked outside with Mr. Weasley. "Dumbledore sent an owl last night. He will be stopping by today to speak with you. He'll be here in an hour. Just wanted to let you know. I've been so busy I had almost forgot," he said before patting him on the shoulder and appearating like the twins. Harry walked back into the house. Ron and Hermione were arguing as usual over something stupid he supposed. The only one who had known he had even left was Ginny who was staring up at him. He sat back next to her. "Is everything alright," she asked looking into his green eyes. "Yeah," he began. "I suppose. Dumbledore's coming here to speak with me."  
"Dumbledore? Here," Ron asked.

"That's what your dad said."

"When," Hermione asked.

"One hour," he replied. He stared at his plate. Ginny placed her hand on his knee as if to offer him some comfort. Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen to see them still sitting there. "Ginny, you and Hermione help me get the kitchen cleaned up. Ronald, go and straighten up the living room. Harry, why don't you go upstairs and get dressed," she said as she quickly started to clean the dishes from the table with her wand. Hermione smiled and quickly jumped to helping her. "Mum," Ginny began. "Is it alright if I get dressed too?"

Mrs. Weasley looked a Ginny not noticing that Ginny, like Harry, was still in her pajamas. "Yes, dear. Just hurry please," Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny followed Harry up the steps. She stopped him in front of Ron's room. "Harry," she began taking his hand in hers yet again. "I know that you've had a horrible past couple of months. I just wanted to tell you," she paused. He looked into her eyes once more. "If you need me."

"Thank you, Ginny. I appreciate it," he said. He hated to be reminded that Sirius was gone, but he didn't mind that Ginny was the one to remind him. She leaned in towards him and kissed him gently on the lips. "I best go," she said with a smile. Harry's head rushed around him. He dressed then headed back downstairs about 30 minutes later. Ron and Ginny were outside. Hermione sat on the couch reading the Daily Prophet. Harry looked around to see Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen fixing tarts for Dumbledore's visit. Harry sat next to Hermione. "Hermione," he began but stopped. "What is it Harry?"

"What do you think of Ginny?"

"She's my best mate, like you and Ron."

"Yes, but, oh nevermind," he said looking away. "What exactly are you asking me, Harry?"

"What do you think of me and Ginny?"

"Like a couple," she said a little louder then he'd hoped. He shushed her and nodded. "She's your best friend's little sister. But aside from that, I think you two are perfect for each other. That is if you can get Ronald to go for it."

Harry smiled. The hour had passed and Dumbledore had arrived at the house. Mrs. Weasley led him into the living room and Harry soon followed. "Hello, Harry," Dumbledore said his demeanor extremely giddy. "Hello Professor," Harry said politely. "I assume you would like to know why I have come," Dumbledore said in a soft compassionate voice.

Harry nodded. Dumbledore reached into his robe and pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry. Harry slowly opened it and read it to himself.

_The Last Will and Testiment of Sirius Black III._

_I, Sirius Black III, leave everything to my god son, Harry James Potter._

"Sir," Harry began looking at Dumbledore. "Sirius, he left me everything."

"Yes Harry. Sirius has left you everything he owned. You now possess 12 Grimmauld Place, Kreacher, and a substantial amount of gold which has been added to your vault at Gringotts."

"What about the Order," Harry asked.

"We have moved out for the moment seeing as it was Sirius who allowed us 12 Grimmauld Place as headquarters."

"Professor, you are welcome to it as long as you need it," Harry said.

"That is most gracious of you Harry. Thank you. I best be going now, start of term is just around the corner and there are preparations that need to be headed before we meet again, Harry. Thank you for your hospitality, Molly, and the tea. It was quite refreshing," Dumbledore said as he stood up to leave. "Tell Arthur that I will owl him later in reference to the other business."

Harry smiled as he watched Dumbledore leave. He had wanted to much to discuss his dream. _The Queen of Slytherin,_ he pondered to himself. Surely if there was anything written about her, Hermione would know. _It's settled then, _he seemed to command himself. _I'll ask Hermione._


	2. Chapter 2: Mortifera

Chapter Two: Mortifera

The drapes on the window were violently opened. Mortifera Acerabus, a beautiful 17 years old girl with long black hair and gleaming emerald eyes, jumped from her bed, her wand in hand. There in front of her, her father stood with a worried look on his face as the house-elves quickly packed her things. "What's going on," she asked as she sprung out of bed. "Quickly darling," he began as he directed her towards the bathroom. "Change, you must leave!"

"Leave," she asked confused. "Where?"

"London. You are going to stay with your Uncle Severus until term begins."

"WHAT!? But what about Durmstrang?"

"You've been withdrew. You will now be attending Hogwarts."

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts! I want to stay at Durmstrang! What about my friends? And the Quidditch team?"

"You will make new friends, darling. And Quidditch isn't everything!"

"I'm not going!"

"Fera, sweetheart," he said finally stopping and looking at her. "It is not safe for you here."

"But it is safe for you," she asked.

"I will be fine. I have a few friends. We will be together again, I promise."

"Why can't I come with you," she pleaded. "You can't. Severus will take care of you. You will be safe. Hogwarts is a great school as you remember! You'll have great teachers and it's the safest place in the world to be."

He pushed her towards the bathroom. That was it, argument over. She emerged moments later wearing a pair of black slacks, an emerald shirt, and her black cloak.

The floo lit up and Severus Snape, Hogwarts potion master, stepped through the flames.

"Oh thank you, Severus," the man said as he graciously shook Severus's hand. "I don't know what I'd do if not for you and Dumbledore. You'll keep her safe?"  
"You have my word, Alec."

"Fera," her father said realizing that I had returned. "I love you, my sweet girl."

"Are you ready," Severus asked holding out his hand.

"I forgot one thing," Mortifera said as she started back up the staircase. She stood on the other side of the wall so that she could still hear their conversation. "Accio journal," she said in a whisper. The journal came flying out of the room and she placed it in her cloak. She turned her attention back to her father and uncle. "Is it true," her father asked. "Igor has disappeared. The Order believes that he is dead. You are making the right decision. She will be safe with us," Severus's voice was quiet as he confirmed what her father had dreaded. "When we are gone, take this. It will help if they come looking for her," Severus said in a whisper. "Fera," he bellowed up the stairs. "We must leave."

"Coming, Uncle Severus," she said as she grabbed the bag that sat at her door and quickly headed back to where her father and uncle stood. "Be safe, Fera. I'll write to you when I can. Listen to Severus. He'll protect you."

He kissed her check. "When will I hear from you," she asked. She could feel the tears on his face. "Soon," he said. "Real soon. Here's the key to the vault at Gringott's."

She stared at him. "Take my hand, Fera. We will be apperating to the Leaky Cauldron," her uncle said offering his hand.

"I can apperate, Uncle Severus," she protested. "It's for your own safety that you take my hand," he said. She obliged him and took his hand. She took a deep breath as she concentrated on her destination. Her head swirled around her as she apperated into the backroom of the Leaky Cauldron. It had been 6 years since she had been here. She was 11 and her father brought her to buy supplies for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It wasn't until after her second year, when her father found out that Voldemort with the help of a Hogwarts Professor that he enrolled her at Durmstrang for her third year only by calling in a favor from his old friend Igor Karkaroff, who had now, apparently gone missing. "Severus," the voice of Tom the Inn Keeper echoed behind them. "It's good to see you."

"I hate to be a bother," Severus began. "But we need two rooms. Secure rooms."

"Yes, of course. You can't be too careful these days with you-know-who out there yet again. Follow me," he said as he guided them upstairs to the rooms. Severus opened the door to the room. "This is your room. Mine is directly across from yours should you need anything. You will find your supply list on the dresser I do believe."

She stood there just staring at the floor. "Your father loves you. He's only doing what he thinks is best, Mortifera. Don't think ill of him. He just wants to make sure that you are safe."

"I think I'll rest for a while," she said turning to enter her room. "We will meet downstairs in one hour," Severus said. She nodded then proceeded in to the room. The room was a decent size. Bigger then most the rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. Lying on the dresser was a letter, which she knew was the supply list her uncle had mentioned. She walked around the room almost aimlessly. _I can't believe he shipped me off,_ the voice inside her raged. Of course, she was 17 now and legal in the Wizard world. She removed her cloak and laid it on the chair next to the door before making her way to her bed. Slowly her eyes dimmed.

_My lord, _a voice echoed in her head. _I'm afraid she's gone._

_Gone? Gone where, _a second voice said. _We have no clue, sir._

_If you value your life you will find her, _the voice echoed hard inside her dream. _What about Harry Potter,_ the first voice echoed again. _Leave Potter to me._

Mortifera sat up straight in the bed. Her head rushed around her. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream,_ she repeated to herself trying to convince herself that it was nothing. "Fera," she could hear her Uncle Severus outside my door. "Fera, are you alright?"

She could not answer. Suddenly the door slung open, revealing Severus on the other side. "Fera what happened?"

"Just a dream, Uncle Severus," she said her voice shaken. "I apologize I'm late aren't I?"

"Not at all, sweet girl," he said caressing her hair. "Why don't you get up and we will go shop for your books," he suggested. She nodded and pulled herself together enough to walk into Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Chapter Three: Diagon Alley

Mortifera walked behind her uncle keeping to herself. She followed him silently from store to store as they knocked out the list of supplies she would need for her seventh year of school. "New robes," Severus said pulling her from her daze. "Yes, sir," she said as they walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion. "Severus," the old lady said as she approached them. The store seemed pretty empty only one other person stood there. "Miss Acerabus. It has been a very long time since I have had the honor of dressing you," she said pulling her away from her uncle and onto the circle in the center of the room. "Slytherin robes. Silk. And an Emerald riding coat, if memory serves me right."

She measured away not even waiting for a response from Mortifera. Mortifera heard the door open behind them. "Severus," a soft voice said. Mortifera tried to turn but couldn't. "Narcissa, Draco," Severus said in a polite tone. "How are you?"

"We've been better," Narcissa said smiling. Draco stood with his arms cross. "Draco's having a bit of a hard time, but what child wouldn't."

"I'm not a child anymore, mother," Draco said in a harsh tone. Mortifera walks towards them adorned in a rough stitch of her school robes. As she approaches, Draco's mouth falls open. "What do you think, uncle," she says calling attention to her and away from Draco. "You look stunning," Narcissa says smiling. "I must agree," Severus began. "You look a lot like your mother."

"You are an angel, Fera," Draco says with a slight blush. "Thank you Draco," she smiles her cheeks turning equally as red. "And you've grown up quite a bit."

"So have you," Draco smiled.

"Well dear," Madam Malkin says walking over. "What do we think?"

"I like them. Can you have them sent to us at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes, of course dear," she said. "Fera," Severus began. "Stay here for the moment while I run to Gringotts to make a withdrawal to pay for your robes."

"Of course, uncle," she said politely. She followed Draco over to the circle. Mortifera watched as her uncle left and Crabbe and Goyle walked in. "Draco," Narcissa said. "Meet me when you are done here back at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Yes, mother," Draco said. He pushed Madam Malkin away. "Fera," he began. "I couldn't help noticing you didn't get a dress robe. Why not?"

"My father left me enough to cover the basics. Last time I went school shopping I spent a little too much."

"I'll buy them for you," Draco said smiling.

"No, Draco," she began. "I couldn't ask that of you."

"It'd be my honor," Draco said. Mortifera nodded and Draco directed Madam Malkin towards her again.

Diagon Alley was full of students and parents alike, all on edge. Harry walked close to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley with Ron and Hermione right behind him as they approached Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion. "You four go on in," Mrs. Weasley began. "I'm going to pop right over to Flourish and Blott's to pick up your school books. Tonks will be right outside should you need anything."

They did as she instructed and headed on inside the shop only to see Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing there talking to Madam Malkin. "She is gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous," Malkin said. "These better be the best robes you have," Malfoy ordered. "I assure you, Mr. Malfoy. They are," Madam Malkin said as she walked toward the four of them. "What can I do for you today," she asked. "New robes," Ginny said. "Mum said we need to come in for a final fitting on the robes she ordered?"

"Oh, yes," Malkin said directing them toward the platform in the middle of the store. "Well if it's not the famous Harry Potter," Malfoy said in a crude tone. "What Potter, no army to protect you from the Dark Lord?"

"In case you've forgot, Malfoy," Ron began. "Harry's fought Voldomort twice and is still alive! How many people can claim that!"

"How dare you speak to me that way you filthy blood traitor!"

"Unlike you," Harry scoffed. "How's your father anyways? Enjoying his cell in Azkaban," Harry continued. Draco drew his wand as did Harry. Suddenly everything in the room went warm. A hand reached over and touched Draco's arm. Slowly he lowered his wand. Harry turn to see Mortifera standing there. He paused as his gaze met hers. There staring back at him were two emerald green eyes. _Those are my eyes. My mother's eyes_, he thought. "Draco," she spoke calmly and quietly. "There's no need for violence. Put away your wand."

"Someone needs to teach this blood traitor a lesson," Draco said raising his wand again. "Draco," her voice was stern this time. Draco's eyes met her and he slowly put away his wand. "Thank you," she said smiling. Hermione looked at her questionably. "I see that Draco has forgotten his manner," she said looking at Draco who sulked to a corner. "I'm Mortifera Acerabus."

"I'm-"

"Harry Potter, yes, I know. It must be horrible everyone gawking at you like you're some circus act. I bet it's only gotten worst after the fiasco at the Ministry last year," Mortifera said shaking his hand. Their hands lingered for a moment until Ginny stepped in front of Harry causing him to drop her hand. "I'm Ginny Weasley," Ginny said in a somewhat unpleasant tone. "It's a pleasure. Weasley…You aren't related to Fred and George are you?"

"Yeah," Ron began. "They're our brothers. You know Fred and George."

"I did," she began. "But that was ages ago. I hear they are huge successes now!"

"They own the joke shop here in Diagon Alley," Ron said.

"I had gather that for myself."

"Ron. Ron Weasley," he said realizing that she didn't know his name. "And this is Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger?"

"Yes," Hermione said in a questioning tone. "It can't be," Mortifera said. "What can't be," Ron asked. "Oh forgive me. It's just that Viktor spoke so frequently about you. I never thought I would get to meet you."

"You know Krum," she asked.

"Yes," Mortifera continued. "For four years now. For the past four years, I've attended Durmstrang. My father thought it would be safer to have me at Hogwarts though this year to finish my education."

"Mortifera, we must go," Draco whispered to her. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Harry. I hope that we shall become close friends," she said with a smile. She nodded to the others before looking back at Ginny. She had a cold look on her face.

"I don't like her," Ginny said. "I don't know she seems pretty descent and she's gorgeous," Ron said.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione said.

"What? She is," Ron smiled.

"Didn't you see the way she was poking fun at us," Ginny asked.

"You're just paranoid," Ron continued.

"She's a Slytherin. The fact that Draco Malfoy was with her proves that," Ginny defended herself.

"But didn't you see her," Ron continued. "She stopped Malfoy. She's doesn't seem like the rest of them."

"I hope that we shall become close friends," Ginny mocked. "Yes, she hopes you become close friends so she can sell you out to Voldemort and become a Death Eater like the rest of them."

"Let's not judge her too quickly, Ginny," Harry finally said. Ginny sulked in her spot. She didn't like the way that Mortifera had looked at Harry or the way that Harry had looked at Mortifera. "After all," Harry continued. "Everything isn't what it seems."

Mortifera walked beside Draco as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. She had informed her uncle that she was going to spend some time catching up with Draco so he wouldn't worry, but that didn't seem to ease his mind. Draco stepped closer to her as they walked. The look on his face was unusual to all those who had known him these past four years. Their hands seem to brush as they walked making Mortifera blush as she looked down at him. "Draco," an angry voice echoed through her head as they passed the Ice Cream Parlor. "Pansy," Draco said stopping abruptly in front of the pugged face girl whom Mortifera recognized as Pansy Parkinson. "Where've you been? We were supposed to meet 30 minutes ago," Pansy asked in a harsh tone. Mortifera was in disbelief as she listened to her speaking to Draco. "I was busy," Draco answered. "With who, the Durmstrang tart," Pansy said motioning to Mortifera. "Good to see you again Pansy," Mortifera said politely. "But incase you haven't noticed, Draco is a big boy. He doesn't have to check in with you if he wants to do something."

"He's been my boyfriend for four years," Pansy spoke as if she had won the argument.

"Was your boyfriend," Draco said again in a stern voice.

"You don't mean that," she said in a pleading voice.

"Yes, I do. I mean it now just as I meant it four months ago."

"But you said you'd meet me here," Pansy sounded heartbroken.

"Yes, I did. To make it clear, Pansy," Draco said. "I tried my best over holiday to make it as clear as I could, but you couldn't take the hint."

"This is your fault," Pansy declared. ""If you had just stayed at Durmstrang where you belonged this never would have happened?"

"Don't blame her," Draco said stepping between Pansy and Mortifera. "I didn't even know Fera was returning to Hogwarts this year."

"Look at you," Pansy said. "The King of Slytherin and his Queen together yet again! You're pathetic!"

"Pansy," Mortifera said stepping forward putting her hand on Pansy's shoulder which she immediately looked at before looking into Mortifera's eyes which were locked onto her on. "You will not harness ill feelings towards myself or Draco. You will not think yourself better then me. You _are not_ better then me. I would think it wise for you to return to your family and prepare yourself for a trying year at Hogwarts. And you will not speak of this to anyone. Understood?"

"This is not over," Pansy said before stomping off.


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express

Chapter Four: Hogwart's Express

King's Cross Station was busy with Wizards and Muggles alike. Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley kissed her children good-bye. "Hello Harry," a friendly voice said from behind him. Harry slowly turned to see Mortifera standing there with Professor Snape at her side. "Hello Mortifera. Professor Snape," he said.

"Potter," Snape said sorely. "You best hurry onto the train Mortifera. I would hate for you to be left behind."

"I'll be right along, Uncle Severus," she said smiling. "Snape's your uncle," Harry said in disbelief. "A lot of people find it shocking," she admitted. "Would you like to sit with us on the train," Ron asked as he walked over to them. Before she could respond, Draco was at her side. "She's taken Weaselbey!"

"Malfoy," he asked. "But you're with Pansy."

They looked to see Pansy approaching. Mortifera could feel her eyes on burning a whole in her. "Apparently not," Hermione said a little amused making note of the look Pansy was now giving Draco and Mortifera. "It's a shame that you had to break up with Draco," one of the Slytherin girls said shooting a looking in their direction. "And now look at the company he's taken up with," a second one said taking note of Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys. "Like I would ever be friends with blood traitors and Mudbloods," Draco said in a harsh tone. Mortifera's eyes met his. "I'm warning you Malfoy," Ron said stepping in front of Hermione. "Take it back," Ron yelled. "Never," Draco said. Mortifera placed her hand on their shoulders like at the robe shop. She could feel them relaxing in her grip. "Draco, the train will be leaving soon. Go ahead and I'll catch up," Mortifera said with a coy smile. Draco, not looking pleased, did as she asked. "I apologize for Draco," she said. "It's no problem," Harry began. "We're use to it."

"And for that I am sorry. Some of us, don't feel then same way as the Malfoys do. It's not his fault. It was the way he was raised. I'm sure that one day he will see the error in his ways," she said with a smile. "I seriously doubt that," Harry said. "You must have faith, Harry. When all else fails us, it's the faith that keeps us going," Mortifera said before disappearing onto the train. Draco sat with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. Pansy was also sitting with them pawning over Draco. "Please Draco," she said holding on to his arm. "Draco," Mortifera said with a sweet smile. Pansy quickly got up and moved to sit with Millicent. Mortifera quickly took the seat next to Draco. "It's good to see you back at Hogwarts," Blaise said. "Oh yes, we are all very thrilled," Pansy said in a mocking tone. "Piss off, Pansy," Draco said in an irritated tone. "I can't see what you see in her, Draco," Pansy continued. "Perhaps, Pansy," she began. "It's because I don't continue to push Draco after he has made his decision. And because I'm not a self centered obnoxious little prat like you!"

"No," Pansy said. "I could be because you are a bloody tart!"  
"That's it," Draco said standing up. "You will take it back now!"

"No, Draco," she said placing her hand on his wrist. She could feel him relaxing. "I know what I am. I'm a talent witch. Pansy's always been jealous of me, haven't you?"

"That's it," Pansy began. "Stupify."

With her wand drawn, Mortifera simply flicked the spell away. "You have a lot to learn," she said with a smile. Pansy quickly got up and began patrolling the train. "She's insufferable," Draco said annoyed at Pansy. Severus walked over to them. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Uncle Severus," she said. "I was just demonstrating the proper way to defend with non-verbal spells."

"Well," Severus said. "Why not wait til we arrive and let the professors do the teaching?"

"Of course, uncle," she smiled. "I think I need a spot of air," Mortifera said as she stood up. Draco went to stand up and accompany her. "No, Draco," she began. "Enjoy your friends. I will be fine on the train. No danger to me here," she smiled.

Harry sat starring out the window. Sirius's words echoed in his head. _Take warning. The Queen of Slytherin will return. _Now that they were finally alone he decided to tell them about his dream. He recounted the dream from the beginning. Hermione finally spoke. "The Queen of Slytherin," she asked.

"That's what he said," Harry confirmed. "I've never heard of a Queen of Slytherin," Hermione said. "I have," Ron admitted. Harry and Hermione looked at him. "So have you Ginny," Ron turned to his sister as he spoke. "Fred and George use to talk about the Slytherin girl they knew on the Quidditch team. They called her the Queen of Slytherin," Ron began. "I asked Fred once why they called her the Queen of Slytherin and all he said was that she was the complete opposite of what you would expect the 'Queen of Slytherin' to be. George said she was beautiful and that most the boys in Hogwarts wanted a go at her."

"Charming Ronald," Hermione finally said.

"His words not mine," Ron smiled. He saw the jealousy in her eyes when he spoke of the beautiful Queen. "George said that she was warm, loving, merciful, and forgiving. He said that when she walked into a room that was once filled with hostility that her presence seemed to brighten the room and the hostility seemed to fade away."

Hermione's jaw dropped at his last words. "Harry," she began. "I know who the 'Queen' is."

"How," Ron asked. "It's not that hard, Ronald, honestly. Think. There's a returning Slytherin at Hogwarts this year, who has for the past four years been absent. When you two were in a hostile situation with Draco, Mortifera seemed to make it disappear when she walked into the room and especially when she touched Draco."

"Of course," Ginny said with a smile. "Harry, Sirius was warning you about her coming back. This has to mean something."

"Do you honestly feel that she's a threat, if anything she's an ally," Harry spoke.

"Ginny's right, Harry," Hermione said looking at him. "The dream could have been a warning of her return."

"But why would she be any danger to us," Harry asked. He couldn't wrap his head around it. He stood up. "Where you going," Ron asked. "I need to think for a bit. Don't worry I'll be back," Harry said before he walked out of the cart. _Maybe they are right_, Harry thought to himself. _But I just don't see how Mortifera is any danger to me or them. It's all a bit ridiculous. I mean even Fred and George liked her and they hate the Slytherins as much as any other Gryffindor. We are just being silly, _the voice in his head said as he walked down the train corridor. "Harry," Mortifera's voice pulled him from his thoughts. Harry looked up to see her standing in front of him. "Hey Mortifera," he said smiling. "Please, it's Fera," she said. "Mortifera feels so formal. All my friends just call me Fera."

"Okay," he said. "What are you doing wondering the train," she asked. "I thought that you'd be with your friends."

"I need to clear my head. What about you," he asked.

"Same thing. It's hell sharing a cart with Pansy," she admitted.

"Yeah, I bet. Can I ask you something," he began.

"Anything," Mortifera smiled. "You and Draco?"

"Yes, I know. What's a nice girl like me doing with Draco?"

"Something like that," Harry smiled. "Our families have known each other for years. We grew up together. We were best friends and then I left for Hogwarts when I turned 11. Draco was miserable without me and I was miserable without him, though there were hundreds of boys who tried to occupy my mind while I was here without him that first year. I didn't really fit with the Slytherin's but centuries of my family had been sorted there so I obliged and allowed myself to be sorted. Though I stayed close with two Gryffindor who always seemed to be in trouble in some form or fashion," she smiled.

"Fred and George," Harry asked.

"They always seemed to find a way into detention with my uncle. I would volunteer to help him just so that we could hang out without eyes on us. It became harder and harder. I think Uncle Severus suspected something so we had to do secret meetings. They told me about a map they had once found and suggested that we make our own names. And yes, I am the 'Queen' of Slytherin. As dubbed by Fred and George," she said. Harry looked dumbfounded. "How'd you know?"

"In case you haven't noticed yet Harry, I'm not like most students here at Hogwarts. I can do things that most wizards and witches take years even lifetimes attempting to accomplish. I don't understand my talents most times, but I'm proud that I have them."

"You are the most amazing person I've ever met," Harry smiled. Mortifera puts her hand on his shoulder. As she does, their minds race to another place. Harry and Mortifera stand looking around. They look to see Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny and Luna in the hands of the Death Eaters. Mortifera looks at Harry in horror. Harry turns to see Voldemort approaching them. Harry's dream rushed back to him. "Run Harry," the same words echoed through his head, this time they were Mortifera's not Ginny. Harry looked at her with questioning eyes. "There's no need for us both to die. Get help and hurry back," Mortifera said. "There's no need for either of you to die," Voldemort said in a twisted smile. "Not yet anyways."

Mortifera stood there staring at him. "Haven't enough died already to keep you safe," he said walking to her and rubbing her cheek. "You were quite hard to find."

"What do you want," Mortifera spoke.

"You," Voldemort said. "You have such valuable power. I want you to join me."

"And Harry and my friends?"

"I will release the lesser, but I'm afraid that Harry here has to die."

"I will not allow that," she said in a stern protective voice. "Don't be unreasonable," Voldemort's voice echoed through her.

"I don't think it's unreasonable."

"Would you trade his life for the life of someone you loved?"

Voldemort motioned for Bellatrix to bring someone forward. Mortifera's face turned pale as she gazed into the eyes of Bellatrix's nephew, Draco. "Mortifera," Draco's voice called them from the dream. Mortifera stared at Harry. Draco placed his hand on Mortifera's shoulder drawing her gaze to him. He could see the same pale look on her face as Harry. "Are you alright? What have you done to her, Potter," Draco said in anger. "Nothing, Draco," Mortifera finally spoke. "Come on," she began as she turned him away from Harry. "Let's head back to our cart and let Harry return to his friends."

_If I can distance myself from him, _she thought. _Then none of this will happen. But I mustn't just leave him like this._

She started looking around frantic-like to draw Draco's attention. "What is it, 'Fera," Draco asked. "I dropped the Slytherin pin my father gave to me. I'll be right back."

Mortifera rushed back to where Harry stood. "Harry," she began speaking quickly. "I think it would be best to keep our distance to keep the events we witnessed from occurring."

She smiled slightly then rushed back to Draco.


	5. Chapter 5: Home Sweet Hogwarts

Chapter five: Home sweet hogwarts

Mortifera and Draco walked hand in hand as they approached the carriages. Behind her, she heard Ron and Hermione chatting eagerly as Harry, she knew, was weighing the vision they shared. Draco helped her into the carriage shared by Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. Mortifera watched as Harry and his friends loaded the carriage behind them. Crabbe and Goyle talked about their summer holiday and asked about Blaise's. Mortifera tried to seem interested in everyone's conversation but her mind ventured back to the vision. She knew that if she was what the Death Eaters wanted then there were plenty of ways for them to get to her including those within Slytherin. The thought frightened her. Draco reached over and took her hand. The thought comforted her for the moment.

Harry watched the carriage in front of him. He knew that Mortifera was only doing what she thought best. He knew that she wanted to prevent the events in their shared vision as much as he did, but he felt that she was vulnerable. If Voldemort did want her, which he seemed to very much, that she was easier to get to then him. Perhaps that was the point. Maybe that is what Sirius was warning him of. "Harry," Hermione said pulling him from his thoughts. "You need to tell Dumbledore. He can make sure that we are all protected."

"I agree Harry," Ginny said looking at him with concerned and loving eyes. Harry reached over and took her hand. Ron didn't seem to notice. The carriage came to a halt at the gates. Harry helped Ginny then Luna out of the carriage. He looked at Ginny. Her eyes were sparkling under the moonlight. "Ginny," he began. "If something should happen, promise me that you won't bring the D.A. to get me."

"I can't do that Harry," Ginny she admitted. He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Ron," Hermione said in a whisper as Ron watched his best friend. "Stop staring."

"It's my sister," Ron answered.

"She likes him."

"Yes, but he's not suppose to like her. What happened to him and Cho?"

"Yes, because that ended so well last year," Hermione said stomping off to the Gryffindor table. Harry's smiled faded as he watched Mortifera and Draco take their seats at the Slytherin table. They sat quietly as the new students were sorted into houses. Harry then watched as Dumbledore stood and walked to his podium.

"I would like to welcome all our new students as well as our returning students to another wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are a few things to take care of before we begin our wonderful feast. First, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Second, I would like to welcome our new potions teacher, Professor Percy Weasley, who will be taking the place of Professor Severus Snape, who will now hold the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts post. I'm sure you will all make Professor Weasley very welcome. Now that all that is out of the way," Dumbledore smiled as he waved his wand. "Let the Feast begin."

Mortifera watched as the food appeared on the table. She watched as Crabbe and Goyle began to fill their plates with piles of food. Everyone looked so carefree. She forced herself to smile and go through the motions. She had made up her mind. She was going to talk to her uncle about her dreams and the vision she shared with Harry.

Harry sat watching Mortifera. "She looks miserable," Hermione said. "Wouldn't you," Ron asked. "I think there's more to it. She's scared. Scared that something bad is going to happen," Harry said. "As much as we find it hard to believe, she loves Draco. She's terrified that something is going to happen to him or us."

"But he's practically a Death Eater," Ron said. Hermione scoffed. "It's true. You've seen him over the past four years. His father is a Death Eater as is his aunt."

"That doesn't make him a Death Eater," Hermione said. Harry interrupted them. "I know she said to stay away but if I can help her, protect her," Harry spoke. Ginny's face went blank. "Ginny," Harry looked at her. "It's not like that with her."

"That's not what it seems," Ginny said quietly. "I mean you are practically running off to save her. She didn't ask for your help."

"I know but there's something about her that's familiar," Harry admitted.

Mortifera couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her. Her eyes searched the room, finally stopping on the Gryffindor table where Harry sat gazing at her. She focused on the plate in front of her. She poked and prodded at her food. "Fera," Draco said taking her hand. "Are you alright? You've been acting weird since I found you with Potter."

"It's nothing Draco. I just have some things on my mind," she answered looking into his grey eyes. "I think I'm going to retire early tonight."

"But you haven't eaten anything," Draco said taking note that her food was untouched. She hands the plate to Crabbe and Goyle who take it without hesitation. "I'll bring you some desert," Draco said. "That sounds wonderful, Draco," she smiled and kissed him gently before standing up and walking from the room.

Harry sat watching Mortifera. She sat there playing with her food. He noticed her stop when Draco touched her hand. The two talked.

"What are you staring at," Ron asked. The four of them turned to look at Draco and Mortifera. "She looks completely drained," Ron said. "It's like she's not even the same person we met in Diagon Alley."

"I'm sure that the vision she had is just weighing on her deeply. I mean how would you feel if you had a vision that the one person you cared for was about to die to save Harry," Hermione said looking at him with hopeful eyes. "But we don't even know if she would choose Harry over Draco," Ron said. Harry watched as she handed Crabbe and Goyle her plate. Harry looked at his friends and then back to Mortifera. She was walking away from the table. "I'll be right back," he said as he stood up to follow her out of the Great Hall. She was making her way towards the dungeon staircase. "Fera," Harry said drawing her attention to him. She turned and walked back towards him. "Harry," she started. "I thought I explained."

"Yeah, well, I don't really understand it all," he said.

"What's not to understand? If we stay friends, then I'm putting everyone I care for in danger."

"Like I don't bring any of that danger on to my friends? I'm the boy who lived."

"That's the difference. You've lived through three attacks on you by Voldemort. One when you were but a baby. The second two years ago in the Triwizard Tournament. And then last year, when you protected your friends from the Death Eaters. I know that you can protect them Harry. There's no doubting that. But I refuse to be the reason someone dies."

"How do you even know it's true? Your vision could be implanted."

"Like yours were last year," she asked. "How'd you," Harry began. "I have a talent for legilimency as well as occlumency."

"And your visions?"

"I guess my visions are like any seer's. Sometimes they are a dream other times they are, well, you saw."

"How did I see?"

"I think that because you were involved we were able to share the vision."

"And the fact that you can control people's emotions?"

"Muggles call us empaths. It's much like legilimency. I can use it to see a hostile situation and calm it down, like with you and Draco. I don't use it often. I just hate confrontation."

"What other surprises do you hold?"

"I'm decent with non-verbal spells. I'm wicked good at defense. And I was keeper at Durmstrang. I was suppose to be captain this year."

"You are amazing," Harry smiled.

"Of course she is," Draco's voice pulled them from their moment. "She's a Slytherin, Potter."

"She may wear your house colors but she's more then just a Slytherin," Harry said. Mortifera could feel the tension between them.

"You think you know her? After what, one day? I don't like you hanging around and making love sick eyes at my girlfriend," Draco said.

Mortifera's head swam around her. The hatred began to make her head hurt. "Enough," she exclaimed. "Draco, Harry and I are just friends. We were discussing something that happened on the train earlier."

"You have secrets with Potter," Draco said a little hurt. "I will tell you Draco," Mortifera began. "But I need to speak with Uncle Severus before I continue any further. You two have to learn to co-exist. I will not choose between you and Harry, Draco. As I will not choose between, my love for Draco, or a friendship with you Harry. If you two want to keep me in your lives, you have to realize that I come with the other. If you can't do that then I cannot continue being involved in any way with either of you."

Mortifera walked quickly away towards the staircase. Harry looked at Draco. "I don't like you Potter," Draco began. "But I refuse to lose her. So if I have to play nice to keep her then I will. But I'm warning you the moment she's out of earshot things go back to normal."

Mortifera could hear footsteps approaching. "I hate when you do things like that Draco," she said stopping and turning to face him. "You were the only good part about returning here. I gave up so much at Durmstrang."

"What did you give up?"

"Quidditch. I've been keeper there for four years. I was going to be captain this year."

"Well I'm captain here and if you want to play Quidditch then you will."

"It's not just that. Aside for you, Harry is the only friend I have here," she began stepping closer to him. She put her hand on his chest. "And while I would love to spend all my time soaking in the adoration you bestow upon me, I can't. I need friends, Draco. And I'm not sure that the other Slytherin's are so happy to see me."

"I'm not thrilled about you being friends with Potter and his mudblood and bloodtraitor friends, but if it's what will make you happy, then I will endure what ever I must to see that."

She leaned in and kissed him passionately. "How long do you figure before everyone is sent to their common rooms, Mr. Prefect?"

"Half an hour?"

She smiled and lead him to the common room. She knew that when the students were sent to their dormitories that would be her chance to speak with her uncle. Draco took her hand and lead her to the Slytherin Common Room. Mortifera took in everything she had missed about this place. She smiled when she saw the fireplace lit and the leather couch. She quickly made her way towards it and sat down waiting for Draco, who quickly obliged her. "Draco I never wish to hide anything from you," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. His fingers entangled themselves in her hair. "This has to do with the weirdness since the train doesn't it?"

"Yes," she said looking into his grey eyes. "I want to tell you everything."

"But you need to speak with your uncle first," Draco asked. She nods in confirmation. "You two should be in the Great Hall," Severus's voice echoed from behind them. Mortifera smiled. She knew that her uncle had noticed her leaving. "I needed to be here without everyone in here, Uncle Severus," Mortifera said as she stood up. "Draco perhaps you should report back to the Great Hall," Severus said. Draco didn't hesitate to follow the order. "You need to talk to me," he asked.

"Yes I do."


	6. Chapter 6: Something Wicked

Chapter Six: Something Wicked

Mortifera followed her uncle to his office. She sat across from her uncle. "What is it," Snape asked concerned. "They've started again," she said. "Dreams or visions?"

"Both," Mortifera admitted. "I shared on with Harry on the train."

"What?"

"It was unintentional uncle, of course. It happened when we touched. At that moment we were transported."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure."

"Tell me everything that you can remember," Snape said.

"Harry and I were standing in the center surrounded by his friends and Death Eaters. I looked past Harry to see Lord Voldemort approaching us. I screamed for Harry to run. I told him there was no need for both of us to die to get help and hurry back. Harry looked at me and as he did I heard Voldemort speak."

"There's no need for either of you to die," she imitated Voldemort's voice.. "Not yet anyways."

"I stood there staring at him."

"'Haven't enough died already to keep you safe,' he said walking to me and rubbed my cheek. 'You were quite hard to find.'"

"What do you want?"

"You! You have such valuable power. I want you to join me."

"And Harry and my friends?"

"I will release the lesser, but I'm afraid that Harry here has to die."

"I will not allow that!"

"Don't be unreasonable."

"I don't think it's unreasonable."

"Would you trade his life for the life of someone you loved?"

"I watched as Voldemort motioned for Bellatrix to bring someone forward. I watched as Bellatrix stepped forward holding Draco by the arm. I could feel my eyes well with tears, then I heard Draco speak and the vision ended."

"And you are sure that is everything?"

"Yes. I have to protect him, Uncle Severus. Never have I felt this for anyone, not even Krum."

"I understand that, Fera," he spoke as he got up from his desk and walking over to comfort her. "I'm sure that by now, Harry has confided in the Headmaster."

"I'm sure you are right," Mortifera said. "I need to tell Draco, but I have to step lightly. I mean it is his family."

"Be careful, Fera. That's all I ask and all I have ever asked."

Mortifera smiles and starts out of the room. She stops shy of the door and turns to look at her uncle again. "Uncle Severus, Voldemort said enough had died. Who has died?"

"Igor Karkaroff. The Ministry found his body today."

"Voldemort wants me because of my talents."

"So it would seem."

"To use it against the Order and Harry."

"Fera, you are very powerful beyond your imagination. There are things with in you that are untapped. The Dark Lord sees you as a weapon that he can wield against his foes. For now, we need to focus on protecting Draco and the other students here at Hogwarts."

"But if he wants me or Draco there are many ways he can get us. Including a handful of students in my very house."

It was no secret that the Death Eaters were born in Slytherin, the one house that held blood purity in high content. Most of Voldemort's followers were picked from the Slytherin house, including Lucious Malfoy, Draco's father. Though at the moment he was safely locked away in Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrang, sister to Draco's mother, Narcissa, on the other hand was at large. The thought made her shiver. "Don't think of it now," Severus said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You should talk to Draco and rest."

"Yes, uncle," she said before proceeding out of the office and towards the dungeons. In the distance she saw the light from a wand advancing towards her. "Hello, Mortifera," the voice was kind and soft. She noticed that two people stood there. Her eyes adjusted and she smiled at Harry and Professor Dumbledore. "Visiting your uncle," Dumbledore asked. "Yes, Headmaster," she said politely. "Perhaps to speak about the incident on the train? Harry has filled me in," Dumbledore said motioning to Harry. "I suppose it's off to the dungeon then?"

"Yes, Headmaster," she began. "I think there is a slice of that lovely chocolate cake unless Crabbe and Goyle have found it."

"When you speak with Draco," Dumbledore began as she turned to leave. The words themselves stopped her. "Speak lightly."

She nodded and continued on her way. She found Draco sitting alone on the couch waiting for her. His face lit up as she walked into the room. "You spoke with your uncle?"

"I have," she smiled as she sat next to him.

"And?"

"I shared a vision with Harry on the train today."

"Shared a vision? How?"

"I placed my hand on his shoulder and as I did we shared a vision."

"What was it?"

She hesitated. The thought of the vision pained her, but she could not bare secrets between them. "Harry and I were surrounded by his friends held captive by Voldemort."

"Is that it? That happens to Potter on a yearly basis it seems like," Draco joked. Mortifera's face turned cold. "I'm sorry, Fera. The joke was uncalled for."

"That wasn't all the vision, Draco. There's more. So much more."

She told the story as she had to her uncle. She took a deep breathe. _This is it_, she thought. _You must tell him. You have to tell him of the bargain. _

"Then Voldemort asked 'Would you trade his life for the life of someone you loved?' I stood there in horror as I watched the Death Eaters bring you forward. Wand pressed to your throat willing at any moment to end your life."

Mortifera's tears fell freely from her eyes. She could no longer hold them back. Draco sat there in disbelief. Death Eaters holding him captive using him as a pawn in Voldemort's game to wield a powerful weapon. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her. "It's not going to happen," he said running his fingers through her hair. "We won't let it."

"What can we do to stop it?"

"We'll stay together. They can't take me if we are together, right?"

"What about the holidays?"

"We'll figure it out," he said smiling. "We can spend Christmas Holiday in Venice and France."

"What about your mum? This will be the first Christmas without your father? Don't you think she'll want to spend it with you?"

"We'll take her as well. It's not like they will let us go alone right? Especially if you're on _his_ most wanted list. But we have months to figure it out."

"Yes," she said putting her head on his shoulder. "I suppose we do."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Fera," Draco said lifting her head to look into her Emerald eyes. "I think I might love you."

"Draco," she said sitting up. "I've always loved you."

Draco leans in and kisses her gently. Their kiss is only interrupted by Pansy who loudly makes her presence known. "Honestly," she begins. "We aren't even apart for two weeks and you two are already snogging! He'll change his mind, Mortifera. And when he does I'll be waiting."

"Pansy," Mortifera says standing up. "That's Draco's choice, but I've never faltered in my feelings for Draco. He's always been my first love. No other guy has ever been able to live up to Draco Malfoy, not even Viktor Krum and he did try."

"Krum? You dated Krum? No wonder he found that little mudblood attractive. After you, anyone will do?"

"I guess that's why you held Draco's attention."

"You think you are so cleaver. Just because you're the Head of House's niece you think you can get away with anything."

"No I don't," Mortifera said sternly. "I don't abuse my power, Pansy."

"Everte Sta," Pansy began pointing her wand at Mortifera. Before she could finish the curse, Mortifera reached out and took Pansy's arm. Pansy's body went numb. She relaxed under her touch. "This is childish and ridiculous, Pansy. Fighting me for Draco isn't going to send him crawling back to you. There are tons of guys in Slytherin that I'm sure would like to have a go with you. But hanging on to your ex-boyfriend is a bit pathetic."

"You think I'm ridiculous? You are going to pay one of these days, Mortifera. And when you do, I hope I'm around to watch!"

Mortifera looked stunned as Pansy jerked away and walked towards the girls' dormitory. Draco looked at Mortifera. "They hate me Draco," she admitted to him. "All of them. They always have."

"I don't hate you," he said pulling her to him.

"One out of hundreds that could sell us out to the Dark Lord," she smiled as if to hide her pain. "Hey," Draco said taking her face in his hands. "That's not going to happen. Anything we do, anywhere we go, we will keep between us."

"Stay with me tonight Draco," she asked.

"Boys aren't allowed in the girls' dormitory."

"But they are allowed in the common room," Mortifera said with a smile. "Accio blankets," she said flicking her wand. From the dormitory her bed sheets flew into her arms. Draco smiled as they cuddled on the couch. "This is perfect," he said kissing her forehead.

"Like a dream," she smiled as they drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Love is in the Air

Chapter Seven: Love is in the Air

Harry sat at the breakfast table diligently watching the door. He knew that Mortifera had spoken with Draco last night. He needed to know that she was alright. As if on cue, Mortifera and Draco walked into the Great Hall arm in arm. Draco looked in his direction kissed Mortifera gently then walked to the Slytherin table. Mortifera walked cheerfully towards Harry. "Good morning Harry," she smiled sitting down across from him. "Morning, Fera," he smiled. "So everything went alright last night?"

"As well as expected, I suppose. I told him about the vision, though I left out the part about Bellatrix."

They sat in silence for a moment. "So, you and Draco have the same schedule?"

"Yes," Harry says.

"Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Keep an eye on him for me. I can't be with him every moment of the day, but I want to keep him safe and out of the grip of any Death Eater."

"Draco isn't going to like that."

"I'm not saying you have to follow him around, just let me know if he seems to be in trouble that's all."

"I'll do my best," he smiled.

"Harry, I heard an interesting rumor."

"What was that?"

"That you were the leader of an underground Defense Against the Dark Arts club," she said coolly as she traced her finger on the table.

"Yeah, last year. But there's really no need for it now is there? We're allowed to do magic again."

"But still," she began. "There are those that could use the practice and it sounds like fun."

"You want to join Dumbledore's Army?"

"Yes," she said. "I suppose I do."

"Let me talk to the others and I'll let you know."

"Thanks Harry."

Mortifera stood up and walked to Draco. Harry sat there in disbelief as Hermione, Ginny, and Ron walked up.

"Harry," Ginny asked in a quiet concerned voice. "Are you alright?"

"Mortifera just asked to join the D.A."

"Are you serious," Hermione asked.

"Yes. I suppose it only makes sense if she thinks she has to face off against him. I'd want to be prepared even if it was only to die in the fight."

"We hadn't even discussed the D.A. Are we going back to it," Ron asked.

"I don't know. The whole point was to be able to learn spells in case we had to fight, but now, we can use magic in the classrooms again."

"Yes," Ginny began. "But it would be nice to have an area to practice in. Luna was asking about it as well."

"We'll call a meeting this weekend at the Hog's Head Inn."

Mortifera smiled as she sat with Draco enjoying every moment they had together. The moment was made sweeter as she knew that her chance to make friends would come with the reformation of Dumbledore's Army. Though her initial thought was to stay clear from Harry, she and Draco had made a plan to keep both of them safe. She knew that time drew close to her first class and she'd be parted from him for hours at times. She drew comfort in the fact that Harry would share classes with him this year as each year before. She watched as the table filled with students who had overslept. "Draco," she said looking at him. "Will you walk me to class?"

"Of course," Draco obliged as he took her hand. They walked out of the Great Hall. Mortifera waved off the entourage that seemed to follow them around. She wanted to enjoy her moments with Draco without an audience. "You have a free period, don't you," she asked.

"Yes," Draco answered looking at her. "I was going to schedule try outs for Quidditch."

"That sounds perfect," she said smiling.

"Why do you sound so happy about that?"

"It will just make me feel better knowing that you are safe."

"You're worried about your vision?"

"Yes," she said in a bit of a shock. "I don't ever want to lose you, Draco. And I never want to have to choose between your life and Harry's."

Draco looked a little disappointed. "You think I would choose Harry don't you?"

"He is the 'chosen one' isn't he? The one that can save us all from the Dark Lord?"

"Draco," she said as they stopped in front of the Transfiguration class room. "I don't know what I would do if I had to choose. I would probably sacrifice myself before I chose either of you."

"Don't say that," he said looking down. "It's the truth," she said. "Will you wait for me after class?"

"Yes," he smiled. She kissed him gently before entering the room. Katie Bell sat in the middle of the class. Mortifera had always liked Katie. "Hello, Katie," she said as she approached her.

"Hello, Fera," Katie smiled. "Mind if I sit with you," Mortifera asked looking around the class. All the Slytherin girls had been glaring at her since she walked into the class. "Slytherin not as welcoming as you remember?"

"Quite welcoming," Mortifera joked. Katie smiled and moved her books.

Harry walked to the Gryffindor Common Room with Ron and Ginny. Harry smiled at Ginny as she sat next to him. "We need to talk," Ron said looking at them seriously. "What's wrong Ron," Ginny asked. "You two!"

"What," they asked in unison. "Ginny you've been in love with Harry since you were 10! And Harry, I know you care for Ginny! I don't want to see you two snogging every chance you get, but I can't stand watching you two flirt blindly. If you like my sister that much just have at it already," Ron steamed.

"Charming, Ron," Ginny said.

"I'm going to patrol for exactly 15 minutes," Ron said as he walked out of the room leaving the two of them standing there. Harry looks at Ginny. "Have you loved me since you were ten?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I was so jealous last year of Cho. You have no clue how bad I wanted to hex her."

Harry smiles. "It's so cute when you're jealous."

"Do you care for me?"

"Yes," Harry smiled. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. The moment lingered before they pulled apart. Ginny broke the silence. "The D.A.?"

"What about it?"

"Let's give it another go," she smiled. "I'm sure Dumbledore will gladly allow us to start it back, like a dueling club."

"If everyone wants to after the meeting then I'll gladly start it up again."

They smiled as they sat there staring at one another. "Pathetic," Ron said when he returned. "You two have probably spent that last fifteen minutes sitting like that haven't you."

"Ron, we best get going. We have Defense against the Dark Arts now. See you after class," he asked Ginny.

"Of course," she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Harry and Ron walked quickly towards the class room on the first floor.

Mortifera waited patiently for the bell to chime to signal the end of class. While she loved Transfiguration, she desperately wanted to see Draco. She tried to listen to McGonagall speak. She watched as those around her took notes. The bell finally chimed and Mortifera grabbed her things and ran out of the classroom right into Draco's arms. "You have Defense," she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled as he took her books from her. He could be such a gentleman. _Most people don't see this side of him_, she thought to herself. It made her smile. As the rounded the corner, Harry and Ron walked down the stairs towards them. "Hello, Harry. Ron," she smiled. "Where you headed?"

"Defense," Harry smiled. "How wonderful," she replied as they walked beside her. Draco didn't like the attention that the two Gryffindor boys gave to Mortifera. "Would you stop gawking at her, Weasle. She's not one of your shinny toys," he said in anger.

"I'm not gawking," Ron said in defense.

"Oh no," Draco continued. "Why are you drooling like a mutt at dinner time then?"

Draco took Mortifera's hand and led her away from the two of them. "Draco," she said a little upset. "What's wrong?"

"I hate the way the boys in this school act towards you. Even Crabbe and Goyle do it."

"Are you jealous, Draco," she asked.

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful and kind."

"You are so cute when you are jealous," she smiled and kissed him. "I have a class of my own to get to now. See you in the common room after class?"

"Definitely," he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8: Hogsmeade

Chapter Eight: Hogsmeade

The first week had gone by quickly for Mortifera. She had spent every spare moment she could with Draco. Mortifera sat in the common room her head resting on Draco's lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Draco," she began. "Tomorrow I'm going to Hogsmeade. There's a meeting at the Hog's Head for Dumbledore's Army."

"What," he asked looking down at her.

"If it should come to fight, I want to know that I'm prepared. I want to know that I've done everything in my power to protect you and Harry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said. "I've made up my mind. I'm doing this."

"I suppose you want me to come with you," he asked.

"I wouldn't mind it," she smiled.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

Mortifera smiled as she and Draco walked through Hogsmeade towards the Hog's Head. Draco paused in front of the shabby looking building. "What," Draco began. "Potter couldn't get us all in the shrieking shack?"

"Be nice Draco," Mortifera warned as they walked inside and made their way upstairs where the group had assembled. Everyone stared as they walked in. Harry smiled at Mortifera who in returned grinned and nodded in recognition.

"As all of you know," Harry began. "There has been some interest in restarting the D.A. I'm offering you that chance."

Colin Creevey raised his hand. "Yes, Colin," Harry said.

"I'm all for the D.A. I just have one question. What's he doing here," Colin said motioning to Draco. "He's the one that helped Umbridge shut us down."

"I didn't do it alone, you know," he scoffed. "Look," Mortifera said standing up. "There's a lot of bad blood between all of you and Slytherins. I get that, but as a Slytherin, if it comes time to fight, I want to be prepared."

"To fight with us or against us," Seamus said.

"Listen," Harry said drawing attention to him. "Mortifera isn't like all the other Slytherin's we've encountered over the past five years. And no where does it say all but Slytherin's can join the D.A. It's open to anyone who wishes to learn. Those that don't want to stay because of Mortifera can leave now."

No one dared move. "Alright since that's settled. Our first official meeting will be two Saturdays from now in the Room of Requirement."

Everyone began to disburse. Mortifera smiled at Draco before walking over to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. "Thank you, Harry," she smiled.

"No problem," Harry said. "Besides, like you said, if it comes to a fight."

"I think Draco and I are headed over to The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer if you care to join us."

"Thank you Fera, but I think just this short time in here with Draco is enough. We've done well not to kill each other yet."

"Fair enough," she smiled before walking back to Draco. Draco took her hand as they left. "Thank you again, Draco," she smiled at him. "I'd do anything for you, Fera."

"You honestly don't know what it means to me to have you with me in the D.A."

"I suppose if it comes down to a fight, then what better way to practice then on those that annoy me," he smiled as they walked into The Three Broomsticks. "Why don't you find us a table and I'll get us some butterbeer," he said kissing her on the cheek. She smiled then walked away. "Draco," Crabbe and Goyle sat in the corner. "Where've you been," Goyle asked.

"Fera and I decided to spend some time alone," Draco said smiling.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her lately," Crabbe says.

"I love her," Draco admits.

"What," they say in unison.

"You heard me," he said a little angry. "I've never felt this way about anyone. Not even Pansy."

"Speaking of," Goyle says motioning towards the door. Pansy walks in with a smug look on her face as she heads towards Mortifera. "This can't be good," Draco says. "Can I get two butterbeers brought to that table," Draco asked before darting towards Pansy.

"What are you doing," Draco asked cutting her off before she could reach Mortifera.

"Just wanted to have a polite conversation with your new girlfriend," Pansy said smiling.

"I know that smile. Whatever you bought from Zonko's just forget giving it to her."

Pansy pouts as she turns to walk off.


	9. Chapter 9: Quidditch

Chapter Nine: Quidditch

Mortifera smiled as she dressed in Slytherin Quidditch robes. Today were the trails and she knew she had a good chance of making it. She smiled as she walked with Draco to the Quidditch pitch. There stood about 20 Slytherins including Pansy. "What are you doing here," Draco asked her. "I'm going to try out for keeper," Pansy smiled. "Right," he said as he drew attention to him. "I'm splitting you into teams."

He began pairing up students. Pansy smiled at Mortifera. "What are you doing here," Pansy asked. "Same as you," Mortifera replied. "Isn't this embarrassing. Won't you be humiliated when I beat you out for Keeper?"

"You think you can beat me," Mortifera asked.

"Yes," Pansy smiled. "You're daff then aren't you," Mortifera said walking away. The trails began. Mortifera's team consisted of Bletchley, Blaise, and Pritchard as Chasers, Theodore Nott and Harper as the Beaters. The Opposed team saw Pansy as Keeper, Crabbe and Goyle as Beaters and Warrington, Baddock, and Davis as the Chasers. Mortifera rose to the hoops and stared across the pitch at Pansy who had a smug smile on her face. Mortifera watched closely as the Quaffle began to fly. She knew before time was up that she would have to dodge at least one Bludger. But her focus was on the Quaffle. Davis advanced towards her with Goyle close behind him. Mortifera caught the Quaffle before it even had a chance to get through. She passed it off to Blaise who took off towards Pansy, who screamed and ducked allowing the Quaffle through the hoop. Mortifera laughed as she watched Pansy dodge Quaffles as if they were a deadly disease. As she predicted, she had to dodge not one, but two bludgers that seem to be hit directly towards her by Crabbe, which seemed to please Pansy. When Draco finally called the trail, Mortifera watched as Draco chastised Crabbe for the deliberate hits towards her before addressing the team. "This year's team will be Crabbe and Goyle as beaters, Bletchley, Blaise, and Warrington as Chasers and Mortifera as Keeper."

"That's not fair," Pansy yelled. "Why isn't it," Draco asked. "It's favoritism. She's dating the captain."

"Regardless of whether we're dating or not, she did an amazing job today. She let only two quaffles through. How many did you let through?"

Mortifera smiled as Pansy pouted and stomped away from the Quidditch Pitch.

"We will have practice four times a week til our first match on November 8 against Gryffindor. The schedule will be posted in the Common Room this afternoon."


	10. Chapter 10: Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

Chapter Ten: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

The Common Room was unusually loud as Mortifera made her way from her dormitory. Silence fell as she entered the room. Draco rushed to her side before anyone could comment to her. Tonight was the Halloween Feast and in just three days time she would make her debut as Slytherin's Keeper. She was nervous enough to be facing off against her new friend in Gryffindor that she didn't need the abuse she knew Pansy was preparing for her. "If we lose, we know she threw the game," Pansy said as she and Draco walked past them. "There's more then just one player on the Quidditch pitch, Pansy," Mortifera said in a whisper. "Yes, but you're the only one that's friends with the Gryffindor scum."

"Lovely Pansy and you wonder why boys don't like you," she smiled as she walked with Draco to the Great Hall. The room was covered in bats and pumpkins. Everyone was talking and enjoying themselves. This would probably be the last friendly day she would have before the Quidditch Match. She smiled as she walked towards Harry. She had become good friends with most the members of the D.A. over the past month. "Hello, Harry," she smiled. Draco stood there looking impatient. He too had enjoyed his time in the D.A. though he wouldn't admit it to anyone but her. "Hello, Fera," Harry smiled. "I suppose this may be the last time we get to chat before our match on Saturday."

"Yes, I suppose so. I want to say good luck. I know you're a wicked good seeker, but I've been practicing with Draco. His mum is coming as is my dad, so no hard feelings right?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, no hard feelings. Especially if we win."

"See you on the pitch then Harry," she smiled. She loved that she could joke around with him and she knew that her father would be there to see her dressed in her Slytherin Green Quidditch Robes that Draco had bought especially for her. She knew what it meant to Draco to have Narcissa there. "You miss her don't you," Mortifera asked as they walked to their house table. "She's my mother, of course I miss her. Don't you miss your dad?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "Do you remember your mum," Draco asked taking notice that she was running her fingers over the Slytherin crest necklace that had belonged to her mother. "Yes, and no. I remember certain things and then there are things I think I made up."

"Like what?"

"I always dream that my mother has green eyes like mine, but in the photos her eyes are brown. My dad use to say it was me searching for my traits in her."

"I'm sorry, Fera," he said wrapping his arm around her. "I know that you don't like to talk about it, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No Draco," she began. "Honestly, I'm fine. I mean I was only 5 when she died."

Mortifera watched as everyone enjoyed their feast. She stared across the hall at Harry and her other friends as they laughed and talked. Suddenly, the room felt a little dizzy to her. "Draco," she said looking into his grey eyes. "I need some air," she started to stand up but before she could get far, Draco took her hand. "Are you alright? You don't look to well."

"Help me outside," she asked. Draco obliged and helped her to a bench right outside of the door. He sat beside her and ran his fingers through her hair as he did, the room began to spin.

"You're a very hard person to get a hold of, Miss Acerabus," Voldemort's voice filled her head. In an instant she knew she was in a vision. She looked around. Everyone was there as before, except Harry. She looked frantically around then saw Harry lying on the ground beside her. She sprinted to him and fell to her knees. "Harry," Ginny yelled trying to fight her way free of the Death Eater holding her. "It's alright, Ginny," she said as she kneeled next to Harry. "He's still alive."

Mortifera watched as Voldemort advanced towards her. "Let them go," she pleaded. "I know what you want!"

"It was only a matter of time. So I'm guessing you know what happens next."

"You aren't going to kill anyone today," she said arrogantly.

"Aren't I," he asked.

"I won't let you kill them," she yelled at him.

"It seems we are at a cross roads then aren't we? Would you sacrifice them for let's say, your precious Draco?"

As if on cue, Draco was pulled forward by Bellatrix. A hand grasped her shoulder pulling her from the vision. Draco stared at her as Snape tried to get her attention. "Fera, look at me," Snape said, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Draco.

"You saw it, didn't you," she asked. "Yes," he said solemnly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She's your blood," she said. "This is very dangerous, Mortifera," Severus said in a strict tone. "You think I don't know that," she said. "I'm trying to control them. I'm trying to hold them at bay. It's getting harder. They are getting stronger."

"It was so real," Draco finally spoke. "I could see it all and then I felt myself begin drug forward."

"Perhaps it would be best if you didn't play on Saturday," Snape said.

"What? No, Uncle Severus. I have to play. Father's coming to watch me. I haven't seen him in such a long time. If I don't play," she trailed off.

"It was all you could do to get out of the Great Hall," Snape said.

"I have to play," she said in a pleading voice.

"Sir, if I may," Draco said looking from Snape to me. "Fera, I know how much this game means to you, but your uncle may be right."

"Don't take this away from me," she pleaded. "Alright," Draco caved. "But if you aren't feeling up to it Saturday you will let me know and I'll put Bletchley in as Keeper and Urquhart in as a Chaser!"

"Thank you," she smiled. "Draco," Snape began. "Help Fera back to the Common Room. She's going to need a few days rest."

Harry watched as Draco escorted Mortifera to the dungeons. "Sorry, Professor, but is she alright?"

"She's fine Potter," he said as he headed back inside the Great Hall. Mortifera sat on the couch staring at Draco. "Are you alright," she asked. "It's not going to happen," he said. "We have a plan. We stick together, no matter what."

She nodded. "Christmas Holiday is coming up and I've got reservations made," he said caressing her hair. "Have you spoken to Snape about it yet?"

"No," she sighed. "He's becoming excessively protective."

"He has every right to. I worry about you to you know."

"I do, Draco. And I'm terrified that a Death Eater is going to get their hands on you at any moment. And I feel so dreadful," she said putting her head in her hands.

"Do your visions always drain you like this," he asked. "It's not the vision I feel dreadful about," she began. "I was so worried about you. Please don't hate me Draco."

"What is it, Fera?"

"There's all sorts of opportunities for the Death Eaters here in Slytherin. I wanted to protect you. Who would stop them if they used any of us? I asked Harry to keep a watch on you. Let me know if there was any danger."

Draco sat there in disbelief. "Potter? You asked Potter to babysit me?"

"Yes," she said. "Do you hate me?"

"No," he said. "I've done the same thing. Potter and I don't get alone, but you care about him and when you aren't with me, you're with him."

Mortifera laughed. "What a pair we make," she smiled. "The King of Slytherin and his Queen," Draco said before kissing her. "You should rest though," Draco said pulling back from the kiss. "Yes, my lord," she said in a mocking tone. Mortifera watched as Draco walked away towards the boys' dormitory. She lay down on the couch and stared in his direction. Only moments passed before Draco re-emerged with a pillow and blankets. "You might as well just move your things into the common room," he smiled.

"Yes, but it's the common room. Too many people who might nick my things," she smiled. "After all this is Slytherin."

"Have you slept in your bed once this year?"

"Nope, and I don't really plan to."

"What about your trunk and everything?"

"Protected," she smiled. "I'm brilliant with charms."

"You promise the first sign of a vision or if you don't feel up to it on Saturday you will let me know," he asked in a worried tone. "I promise Draco," she smiled as she drifted to sleep. She'd been in and out over the past couple days. She probably would have slept through Quidditch had it not been for the roar of the Slytherins in the common room.

"Morning," Draco said as she sat up. Pansy scoffed as she walked by. "What's her problem," Mortifera asked. "She doesn't know how you do it," Draco smiled.

"Do what?"

"Wake up as perfect as you are when you go to bed," Draco said placing a kiss on her cheek. "Get dress and meet me back down here. We'll walk to breakfast together," he said smiling at her. She quickly jumped up and took off to her dormitory to get dressed. She smiled as she ran her fingers over her Quidditch robe. Slowly she put it on enjoying each moment she had alone to watch herself. She pulled her long black hair back and stared into the mirror. She smiled before meeting Draco back in the common room. "You look amazing in your gear," he said kissing her. "How about some breakfast?"

"Sure," she smiled as they walked arm in arm out of the Common Room. The school was filled with students wearing shirts supporting the house they were cheering for. She followed Draco into the Great Hall. She watched as Crabbe and Goyle stuffed their faces as usual while she herself only ate a few pieces of toast and drank a glass of Orange Juice. She could feel the nerves inside her building. "Are you alright," Draco asked taking note of the worried expression on her face. "Nervous that's all," she replied with a faint smile.

"You're brilliant on the Quidditch pitch! Why are you nervous?"

"Well," she began. "My father's coming to watch me. He hasn't been to a game in 3 years. Secondly, we're playing Gryffindor. What if we lose? Everyone will blame me!"

"Hey," Draco said looking into her eyes. "Don't think like that. We're going to win."

She smiled at his confidence. "Let's go win a Quidditch game," she smiled as she stood up and headed to the Quidditch pitch.

The crowd roared as time neared. Harry stood looking at his team. "Alright," he smiled. "We have a tough game today against Slytherin. All I ask is that you go out there and try your best."

Ginny smiled at him as he turned to face the entry. He heard Lee Jordan announce them and he led his team to the pitch. He looked across the field to see the Slytherins emerge from their entry. His eyes followed Mortifera who walked diligently behind Draco. The players took their positions with Ginny Weasley and Miles Bletchley in the the pitch. "I want a good clean game," she said before tossing the Quaffle in the air. Ginny Weasley had the ball before Bletchley could think. Mortifera admired Ginny. She was brave and fast. She kept her eye on the ball as it passed between Ginny, Katie, and Dean Thomas. They were advancing fast towards her. Ginny was back in control of the ball and was heading her way. A smile crossed her face she knew that while Ginny was fast, she was just a bit quicker. Ginny tossed the Quaffle in her direction, but Mortifera caught it and passed it off to Bletchley. She was starting to feel really good up there. She wondered if her father was having as much fun as she was. Her eyes searched the stands. Narcissa Malfoy sat next to Snape but her father was no where to be seen. She focused back on the game. Mortifera watched as Ron let four Quaffles in putting their score to 40 points. The game was going by fast as Draco was closing in on the snitch. Suddenly, the pitch began to spin. _Not now_, she thought to herself but it was too late. Mortifera heard Bellatrix's voice. "Sir, we have her father."

Bellatrix pulled her father forward then tossed him to the ground in front of Voldemort.

"Alexander Acerabus," Voldemort began. "You have eluded me for months. But now, here you are. Where is she?"

"I do not know," my father said.

"Liar," Voldemort hissed. He stared at her father for a moment or two. "There are ways to find out," he said as he smiled at Bellatrix. "Crucio," Bellatrix said in joy as her father lay there screaming in pain. "I have not forgot, Alexander, how you once served me. You were a good servant. Now I will ask you again, tell me where the girl is and you will be free," Voldemort said.

Alec stared up at him. "You will have to kill me."

Voldemort stepped forward and placed his hand on Alec's head. He pulled back after a minute with a smile. "Have it your way," Voldemort said raising his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

A green light emulated from the wand and her father lay there dead. "Hogwarts. She's at Hogwarts," he smiled. Everything went black. "Fera," she heard Draco's voice calling to her in the darkness. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and her uncle all surrounding her. "You gave us quite a fright," Snape said looking at her. "What happened," she asked looking from face to face.

"You fell," Harry said. "Draco grabbed you before you hit the ground."

"And the game," she said looking at Draco. "Does it matter," Draco said looking at her in disappointment.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," she said with remorse.

"Actually," Ginny began. "You won. Draco had the snitch right before you fell."

"Why don't we all let her get some rest," Madam Pomfrey said turning the Gryffindors towards the door. "What did you see," Snape asked. "My father. He didn't come did he?"

"No, Fera. Alec wasn't here," Snape said.

"I haven't heard from him in a week, Uncle Severus."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"My vision," she said softly. Her voice begin to break. "He's dead."

"You can't be sure of it," Draco said in a questioning manner.

"I saw it. Bellatrix. Crucio. Then Voldemort. Voldemort killed my father."

Draco wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "I'll alert the Order at once," Severus said. "They know, Uncle Severus. They know I'm here."

It was her worst fear. The Death Eaters who had searched for her, now knew where she was. "Don't worry, Fera. Hogwarts is the safest place for you right now," Severus said.


	11. Chapter 11:Christmas Break

Chapter Eleven: Christmas break

Mortifera watched as everyone loaded for Christmas break. Mortifera hung closely to Draco. Over the past few months he had become her rock. "What are you two doing for the holidays," Crabbe asked Draco and Mortifera once they had settled into their usual cart. "I'm helping Fera attend to things at her home."

"I'm sorry about your dad," Goyle said. "Thank you, Gregory," she smiled. In reality they were headed to Paris and Venice with Draco's cousin, Nymphadora Tonks and against Snape's wishes, Remus Lupin as their chaperon. Narcissa was under the watchful eye of her uncle for the holiday. When the train reached the station Mortifera once again hung to Draco. "It's alright," he said comforting her. "There's the car," he smiled as the walked to the car. Inside Tonks awaited them. "Hello, Mortifera," she said pleasantly. "I'm Tonks. Headmaster Dumbledore has asked me to keep an eye on you whilst you are on holiday. Mind you that I will be keeping tabs on you, but I will allow you your privacy."

"Thank you," she said as she slid in allowing Draco to enter. "Draco," she said nicely. "Nymphadora," he said with a little coldness. Mortifera snuggled close to Draco. She knew that Draco and his cousin weren't close and that the holiday would be weird. "We will head in the direction of your father's estate for about 30 minutes or so to make sure that we aren't being followed then we will detour towards headquarters for the night."

"What about Paris," Draco said a bit annoyed.

"There are some things that need to be taken care of. Don't worry, Draco," she began. "I'm sure you'll feel right at home."

The trip was rather silent until the car pulled in front of 12 Grimmauld Place. "Here we are," she said as she opened the door and stepped out. "Come on," she said as Draco slowly moved from the car then reached his hand out to help Mortifera. "Thank you, Draco," she smiled sweetly. They followed Tonks inside. Snape and Dumbledore awaited them as they walked towards the kitchen. "I am terribly sorry for the delay in your trip," Dumbledore said leading them into the kitchen. "What is this place," Mortifera asked. "It's the Black House," Draco said. "Right you are, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said sitting at the table. "But it is also the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Your cousin, Sirius, was kind enough to let us use this house for the Order and after his death, and to our surprise Harry was most generous to let us continue using it."

"Harry," Mortifera asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure you will see him soon. But right now there is a matter to discuss. I understand that you are planning a trip to Paris and Venice for Christmas Holiday. Severus and I are afraid that it might not be the safest time."

"With all due respect sir," Draco began. "Every Death Eater in England is looking for her."

"Precisely," Dumbledore smiled. "What makes you think that they are only looking in England, Mr. Malfoy? Voldemort has Death Eater searching all of Europe for you."

"What," she asked.

"We feel that it would be safest if you remained here for your holiday stay. However," he began. "You are of age, Miss Acerabus. I cannot hold you here as you are an adult in our world. And Mr. Malfoy, seeing as your mother has given you permission to stay with Mortifera, I cannot hold you here either."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Mortifera said. "I will give it some thought tonight."

"That is all that I ask," he said with a smile and a wink. Draco looked at her in disbelief. Mortifera stood up and walked out of the kitchen as Draco followed. "You are seriously thinking of staying here til term starts aren't you," Draco asked. "If I did would you stay with me," she asked. He didn't say anything. "Draco, perhaps Dumbledore is right. How are we to enjoy ourselves if I'm worried about being attacked at any moment by Death Eaters?"

"We'd have Nymphadora and Professor Lupin with us."

"What if I told you I needed you to stay with me?"  
Draco's anger and frustration slowly slipped away. He looked in to her eyes as they began to well with tears. He sighed and pulled her to him. "I will always stay with you as long as you needed me."  
She smiled. "Why don't you two explore the house a little? I'll see if we can get you a room ready," Snape said with a smile. Mortifera nodded and she and Draco walked up the steps to the first floor landing. They saw a bedroom then Draco's eyes fixated on the drawing room door. He slowly opened the door and walked in with Mortifera right behind him. Draco stared in amazement at the Black Family Tree that was on the wall. He ran his fingers over it stopping at him mother. "Draco," Mortifera asked. "Sorry. It's just last time I was here I was four."

"That's you," she said smiling at his picture on the tree.

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe you could be part of the most ancient and noble house of Black," Draco smiled. "Master Draco has returned hom," a voice came from behind them. Mortifera turned to see Kreacher standing their. "Move alone, Kreacher," Harry's voice echoed from the hall. "Hello, Harry," Mortifera smiled as he walked into the drawing room. "Fera," he began. "Hello, Draco."

"Potter," Draco said with a scowl. "What are you doing here?"

"It's the holidays and it's technically my house," Harry said.

"Sirius left you the house," Draco asked. "It's supposed to go to the next male in line."  
"Draco," Mortifera said looking at him. "I'm sure that Sirius just wanted Harry to have something to remember him by and a house to call his own after graduation. I'm positive he didn't mean it as an insult to you."

"Thank you," Harry said in a whisper to her. "Let me show you your rooms?"

"Gladly," Mortifera said in a cheerful voice. She took Draco and the two followed Harry up the stairs to the third floor. "This is the master bedroom," Harry began. "It's been cleaned up rather nicely."

Mortifera opened the door. The room was decorated in green, black, and silver. The four poster bed was covered in a beautiful green comforter. "It's a beautiful room," Mortifera said. "It was Sirius's mother's room. It's fit for Royalty," Harry said with a smirk. "I thought that you would like it. I'll let you two get settled in."

Harry turned and shut the door behind them. "This will be the first time you've slept in a bed since school started," Draco smiled. "It's a comfy bed," she said laying down on it. "I'll get some blankets from Potter and make me a bed on the floor," Draco said. Mortifera smiled. "What," he asked. "Such a gentleman," she said. "Do you honestly think I would subject you to sleep on the floor?"

Draco said nothing. She patted the bed next to her. "You sure you want me to sleep in the bed with you?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation. "I want to be able to feel your arms wrapped around me. That's going to be very hard with you on the floor now isn't it?"

Draco slowly walked over to her and laid next to her on the bed, his arms wrapped tight around her. "I know this isn't how you pictured your holiday, Draco," she began. "But this is exactly how I pictured it."

Mortifera drifted to sleep as Draco laid there caressing her hair. The night faded to day and Mortifera awoke to the smell of hot cakes. She and Draco headed to the kitchen to find the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione sitting at the table. "Good morning, Fera," Harry said smiling. "Morning Harry."

"Come sit, sit," Mrs. Weasley said motioning for them to sit down. Draco looked at Mortifera who was pulling him towards the table. "I do hope you're hungry," Mrs. Weasley said as she placed food on the table. Mortifera looked from plate to plate. Hot cakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast. She smiled. "It all looks so perfect," Mortifera said. Mrs. Weasley thanked her then left the kitchen. "So you two are going on a trip," Ron said. "Actually," Mortifera began. "We've decided to spend our holiday here."

"Really," Harry asked.

"Really," she smiled at him. Mortifera watched as Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione ate breakfast. She held tight to Draco's hand as they ate. Suddenly there was a loud pop. She immediately turned her head in the direction of the noise. "Look George, we have Royalty here for breakfast," Fred said with a smile.

"You're right, it's the Queen of Slytherin! Good morning your majesty," George said as they both bowed. Mortifera stood up and walked towards them. They grabbed her up in a tight hug. "Didn't know you were going to be here," they said in unison. "It was a last minute decision for me and Draco," she said smiling. She went to sit back with Draco and watched as the twins sat down. They began telling her all about the Death Eaters in Diagon Alley. As they talked, Mortifera clinged tight to Draco. He never thought he'd feel grateful to the Weasleys but this was making it all worth while. Mortifera watched as the Weasley children and Harry and Hermione were so comfortable around each other. "Mortifera is right good at Defense," Harry said drawing her attention to the conversation. "Really," George said. "Care to demonstrate."

Mortifera smiled. "Your mum isn't going to have my head is she?"

"Nah, we'll just blame it on Ron," Fred smiled. With that Mortifera stood up and positioned herself with her wand out. Without a word, George's hex flew towards her but just as quickly as he flicked his wand, Mortifera had countered. "Brillant," Fred smiled. "I'm pretty descent with charms as well. Draco's really good as well," she smiled looking at him with her loving eyes. "So I guess that makes him the King to your Queen," Fred said.

"Too bad," George began. "That has to break a lot of hearts."

"Yeah, including ours," Fred joked. Draco squeezed her hand in fury. "My heart is taken boy, and no one will be able to change that," Mortifera smiled and kissed Draco. "I guess we missed our chance," George smiled. "Should've scooped you up in your first year," Fred continued the thought. They spent the next several hours in the kitchen just chatting and catching up. Fred and George revealed in stories about Mortifera in her first year at Hogwarts. "And then, poor, poor Wood," George began. "He flew straight into the goal post."

"I wasn't that bad was I," she asked. "That's exactly the point," Fred laughed. "He was in awe of your beauty he didn't even see where he was flying."

"Well, in his defense," George recounted. "He wasn't the only one. Flint flew into my bat because he was staring at you so hard."

"You're still up," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked into the kitchen at a little past 1 in the morning. "To bed," she said as she kicked them out of the kitchen. Mortifera walked hand in hand with Draco to their bedroom. Once alone, Draco pulled her in front of the fireplace. "Here," he said pulling a small wrapped box out of his pocket. "Draco," she protested. "It's Christmas," he smiled. She took the box and slowly started to unwrap it. She opened the top to reveal a silver locket. "Draco it's beautiful."

He stood up and took it from her. He placed it around her neck and clasped it in place. "I'm glad you like it. There's a photo of me inside of it," he smiled. "That way I'm always next to your heart."

"Oh, Draco," she said kissing him. "I have something for you," she said walking to her trunk. "I was going to wait til morning, but," she hands him a box wrapped in green and silver paper. Slowly he opens it. "They were my fathers," she smiles as he pulls out the Slytherin crested cufflinks. "I know he would want you to have them."

"There amazing," he said staring at them. "They're all wrong aren't they," she said pouting. "No," he said pulling her close. "Are you sure you want me to have them," he asked. "Yes," she said. "I have no use for them and besides, you would have gotten them eventually."

"Eventually?"

"It's family tradition. You know how we were talking about the Black family tree. Well, in my family on the eve of his daughter's wedding, the Bride's father passes these to the Groom. So, since my father cannot pass them to you, I figured I do it for him," she smiled. She shivered. "Cold," he asked with a bit of a smile. "A little," she replied. "Well, we can't have that," he smiled as he led her to the bed. The fire started to dim as they drifted to sleep. "Happy Christmas," Mortifera could hear the happy voices outside the room saying. She smiled as she looked at Draco who sat there running his fingers through her long black hair. "Happy Christmas, my love," he smiled. "Happy Christmas, Draco," she said with a kiss. "What do you say we go join in the celebration," she asked dragging him out of the room before he could answer. Downstairs the tree was full of presents. Severus sat in a chair watching her. "Morning Fera," he said as she entered the room. "Good morning, Uncle Severus," she smiled. "I had your presents brought from your home. Draco, you have a few under there as well," Severus said. Mortifera smiled then walked to the kitchen. Draco watched as she disappeared. "Where's she going," Harry asked. "No clue," Draco smiled. Mortifera reappeared with a laundry basket full of presents. "What are those," Draco asked. "What's it look like," she smiled. She placed the basket down and started handing out presents one by one. When the basket was empty she disappeared back to the kitchen. As she reappeared she carried a long circular package. She handed it to Draco. Slowly he started to unwrap it as everyone watched. When the final piece of paper was removed everyone stared at her. "Is that," Ron began. "The new Firebolt 2004," she smiled. "It's beautiful," Ginny said as she stared at it. "Do you like it Draco," she asked. "It's one of the best presents I've gotten today," he smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I was afraid you wouldn't."

"You've just given me a broom that will make beating the other seekers a million times easier."

"That's what girlfriends are for," she smiled. "Aren't you going to open your gifts," Ron asked. "I think I will save them for later."


	12. Chapter 12: Truths Revealed

Chapter Twelve: Truths revealed

Mortifera sat in the upstairs parlor of the Three Broomsticks studying. School had started back three weeks ago and she was focusing on her finals. "I brought you some butterbeer," Draco said as he sat the cup in front of her. "You're my knight in shining armor," she smiled. "Defense," he asked looking over her books. "Yes," she smiled. "You have all this memorized. You're going to pass with flying colors," Draco assured her. "You are too sweet," she smiled.

"Besides," he began. "You've been getting a lot of practice."

"Speaking of," she said closing her books. "We have a meeting to get to," she smiled as they headed back towards the castle. Suddenly the area went dark. Mortifera froze for a moment in fear before pulling her wand. "Draco, get inside," she yelled pushing him towards the nearest store. Mortifera pulled the coin Hermione had given her from her pocket and pressed it. Now she just had to hold them off until help arrived.

"Look what we've got here," one said as they walked closer to her. She pointed her wand at him. "Take another step and you'll be missing a limb," she said coldly. "I don't think you would," he said as he went to step forward, but a hand pulled him back.

"She would," Lucius said stepping forward. Mortifera watched as he stepped in front of her. She couldn't help but to look in the direction she had pushed Draco. "Mortifera," he smiled. "You are as beautiful as the last time I laid eyes on you."

"Thank you, Lucius," she said politely. "I am glad to see you are doing well."

"Yes," he began. "I look a little better then I did a few days ago, but Azkaban will do that to you, I suppose."

"I'm sure that Draco will be happy that you are doing so well. He has missed you greatly."

"Back together are you," he asked.

"Yes, sir. It's like we were never parted."

"So sorry to hear about your father," he said. "He didn't have to die, but he was stubborn."  
"He was loyal," she said the anger building in her. "And you," he asked. "Are you loyal?"

"To those who I care about," he answered. "Draco," he asked. "Always," she smiled. "Severus," he asked again. "He's my family. The only family I have left," she said sadly. "What about Potter and his friends," Lucius asked. The question caught her off guard. Suddenly she saw Lucius flying backwards. She darted towards the direction of the spell to find members of the order there. "Get back to the castle," Tonks said as she approached them. "Use the Floo in Honeyduke's Cellar."

Mortifera obeyed and soon found herself at Hogwarts where Severus and Draco waited on her. Draco wrapped his arms around her. "Are you alright," Severus asked. "Lucius was there," she said softly. "It was as we feared," Severus began. "There has been another break out at Azkaban. Fudge has been missing for several days."

"I want to help," she said standing up. "It's too dangerous for you, Fera. You're what he wants," Draco said. "He's right, Mortifera," Severus said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I can't just sit here and wait," she began. "I'm a fighter. I always have been. And I'm pretty damn good at it."

"There will be a time," Severus said. "This just isn't it."

Mortifera stood up and walked away. She started towards the Room of Requirement. "Fera," Harry's voice drew her out. "Hello, Harry," she said softly. "Are you okay," he asked. "I'm fine. D.A. meeting still on?"

"Yeah," he said as he led the way. "Is Draco coming," Harry asked. "I'm sure he'll be alone soon," she smiled as she heard Draco behind them. She smiled as she was greeted by the happy faces that swarmed around her. "Death Eaters in Hogsmeade," Seamus said. "There goes our trips," Lee said. "This just proves what we've been saying. Voldemort is back. He has a mission," Harry said.

"He wants me," Mortifera said standing up. It was the first time she had admitted to the group the truths of her visions. "You," one Ravenclaw student said. "Why you?"

"I'm powerful," Mortifera said.

"A bit full of yourself aren't you," the girl said with a scoff.

"It's true," Hermione stood up. "Mortifera is probably the most talented witch or wizard in this room. She can do things that we could only imagine."

"Like what," Seamus asked.

"Have you ever noticed that when there's tension in a room before I enter, the tension seems to go away? Or how I seem to know things before they happen?"

"I just thought it was luck," Seamus said. "I'm a seer and what Muggles call an empathy."

"And she's wicked good with advanced spells," Draco said as he walked up beside her and placed his arm around her waist. "In the robe shop," Ginny began. "You said we'd be good friends. You knew that didn't you."

"I had hoped," Mortifera said. "Voldemort wants me, but not in the same way he wants Harry. He wants to use me as a weapon against those who oppose him. I've seen it. He will try to use my love for all of you against me."

She held tight to Draco's hand. "We won't let that happen," Neville smiled. "He'll have to go through all of us!"

She smiled at him. She knew that he was speaking truthfully for him at least. "I don't want to put any of you in danger," she said. "I won't ask that of you."

"You don't have to ask," Luna stepped up. "I volunteer."

"So do I," Neville said standing next to her. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron stood with them. She knew that they were the ones that would stand to fight. "Thank you," she said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13: Plot Revealed

Chapter Thirteen: Plot Revealed

Mortifera couldn't help feel as if time was growing shorter. She spent most her time with Draco and her friends from the D.A. Easter break had come and gone and June was upon them. Finals were days away, but there was something more important looming in the distances. Draco's birthday. _June 5 is going to be a wonderful day_, she told herself as she walk to the Great Hall where Draco sat with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. She smiled as she skipped towards him. "Happy Birthday Draco," she smiled handing him a small package. He slowly unwrapped it. Inside was a piece of parchment with the words 7:30 written on it. "What's this for," he asked. She looked at the boys. "Can I steal Draco from you for the moment," she asked not waiting for an answer. She pulled him outside the Great Hall. She looked around to make sure they were alone. "That is what time you are to meet me at the Room of Requirement," she smiled. "Alone."

"Alone," he asked.

"Yes, I have a very special gift for you," she smiled. She kissed him and hurried off in the opposite direction. The day passed slowly for Draco. He watched as the clock seemed to freeze. He watched as everyone left for the Great Hall. He instead headed for the Room of Requirement. Slowly he opened the door to see Mortifera there in a beautiful green formal gown. In the center of the room was a table full of his favorite foods. There was a blanket laid on the floor in front of the fireplace. "This is amazing," Draco said in disbelief. "Happy Birthday, my love," she said with a smile as she walked towards him. "This is my special present," he asked. "Nope," she smiled taking his hand. "Then what is," he asked. "Me," she smiled taking his hand and leading him to the blankets. His hands slowly moved over her body. Slowly he slid off her dress taking in every inch of her soft pale skin. His lips moved from hers to her neck. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her. "Are you sure," he asked. She smiled. "As sure as I am that I love you, Draco Malfoy."

Her fingers ran through his blond hair. She moved slowly to his shirt. Her fingers seem to dance as she unbuttoned it. She gazed in amazement at his perfect body. "You're beautiful," she said as she ran her fingers down his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him on top of her. Their tongues embraced and entwined as he slowly removed the rest of his clothes. Slowly he entered her. She let out a gasp of pleasure. She stared into his eyes as he thrust to the rhythm of her heart beat. His lips moved down her neck to her breast. She moaned in pleasure. He thrust harder, faster, and deeper. In the moment of climax her body relaxed and embraced his. They laid there wrapped in the blanket. Their naked bodies embracing one another. "You are perfect in every way," he said as he brushed her hair from her face. "Draco," she began. No longer could she hold the truth from him. "I will not let you die."

"Don't think like that," he said still smiling. She looked deep into his eyes as her eyes started to feel with tears. "Know that I love you Draco. And always remember me like this," she asked. Draco looked as if he had just been hit by a train. He understood her at once. She would sacrifice herself to save him. "No," he declared looking at her. "I have to," she began. "It's the only way."

"I won't watch you die for me," he said grabbing his clothes and hastily putting them on. "And neither will Harry," he said. It was the first time she heard him speak of Harry Potter as a friend. If all she would accomplish with her death was the two of them becoming friends and being able to live out their lives she would have died for a reason. "Draco," she began, but he was already gone. Draco walked heatedly down the corridors. He fumbled in his pocket to find the D.A. coin. He waited outside the Gryffindor tower for Harry to appear. Harry walked out of the tower to see Draco covered in sweat. "Draco," Harry asked. "You have to talk to her," Draco said. He wasn't making any sense. "Draco calm down," Harry said trying to reassure him. "You don't understand. She's going to sacrifice herself for us," Draco said looking into Harry's eyes. For the first time, he noticed that they were the same eyes he stared into when he looked at Mortifera. "What are you talking about," Harry asked. "She won't let us die. She'll sacrifice herself before she'll let him murder us," Draco said. In an instant, Harry had the same dumbfounded look on his face as Draco had only moments before. "We won't let her," Harry said. "Where is she," Harry asked. "I left her in the Room of Requirement," Draco said.

"Let's go the others will meet us there," Harry said dragging Draco beside him.

Mortifera walked slowly into the Slytherin Common Room. She had known how Draco would react. She couldn't bear to lose him. Hours had pasted since he stormed out of the Room of Requirement. She had spent those hours walking the grounds for her last time. Taking in the scenery and remembering it this way in her head. She walked towards the fireplace where she had spent so many wonderful night wrapped in Draco's arms. A letter with her name on it caught her eye. It sat next to her favorite mead. She reached for the letter. Slowly she opened it.

Fera,

I'm so sorry for storming out. I love you too much for you to realize. Meet me in the Room of Requirement so we can talk.

Draco

She smiled and poured her a small amount of mead. She drunk it quickly then headed in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

Harry and Draco stood at the Room of Requirement as Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna and Neville arrived. They slowly entered the room to find it empty. Suddenly the room went dark. When light returned they were surrounded by Crabbe and several other Slytherins. Their wands were pointed at them. "Crabbe, what do you think you're doing," Draco asked as he started to reach for his wand. "Don't think about it Malfoy," Crabbe smiled as Pansy appeared from behind him. She ran her fingers down his chest. "Good work, Vinny," Pansy smiled. "Vinny," Draco asked. "It seems your little menace of a girlfriend had at least one thing right. I moved on from you."

"To Crabbe," Hermione asked. "No one asked your opinion, mudblood," Pansy said with a smile. "What do you want Pansy," Draco asked. "We are after glory," Pansy smiled. "Glory from who," Draco asked with a scoff. Pansy lifts her left sleeve to show the Dark Mark. "And I suppose you are going to kill us," Draco asked. "No, you're our bait," Pansy smiled as she walked outside. Mortifera approached. "You don't look so good, Mortifera," Pansy said with a smirk. "What are you doing here," Mortifera asked. "Draco asked me to meet him. Said you two had a big fight and that he need to talk," she smiled. Mortifera's vision started to blur. "Well," Pansy continued. "He needed a little more then to just talk if you know what I mean."

"You're lying," Mortifera shouted. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," Pansy smiled. "What's wrong, your majesty. Couldn't hold on to your King," she said inviting Mortifera to come closer.


	14. Chapter 14: Set in Motion

Chapter fourteen: Set in Motion

Mortifera began to fall as she stepped closer to Pansy. Her head raced around her as her eyes closed. Her eyes opened slowly. Horror filled her face. Her worst nightmare was coming true. Her friends surrounded her, held at wand point by Death Eaters. Inches away from her Harry lay unconscious. "Harry," She cried as she rushed towards him. She looked from face to face. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Ron standing there silently. Ginny's face was pale as she gazed at Harry's motionless body. "He's still alive Ginny," Mortifera called to her. She could feel movement under her fingers. "What happened," Harry asked sitting up slowly. Terror crossed his face as he gazed in Ginny's eyes. "You're a very hard person to get a hold of, Miss Acerabus," Voldemort's voice echoed through her. "That is why I arranged this little party."

"Let them go," she pleaded. "I will, in due time," he answered back.

"I know what you want," she said.

"I figured you did. You were always a step ahead of me. Then you got sloppy."

"How so," she asked.

"You cared a little too much. That gave Pansy here the opening we needed. She planted the letter and then slipped a sleeping potion in your drinks."

"I warned you, Mortifera! Now, Draco will be mine."

"Oh yes, because he'll forgive you for killing me," Mortifera said with sarcasm.

"No one has to die. Not yet anyways," Voldemort said with a sick smile. "I won't let you kill them," Mortifera commanded.

"What about you're precious Draco," he said as Bellatrix pulled Draco forward. "Will you save your boyfriend or your brother?"

Mortifera looked at Harry as if she had been kicked. "Oh, no one told you? If not for Alec, I would have remained clueless. To think all these years, the people you thought loved you lied to you."

"You're lying," she yelled.

"Am I? Really? You've never noticed anything similar between yourself and the famous Harry Potter. It was a great ploy, replacing you, the daughter of James and Lily Potter, with the dead daughter of Alexander and Drusilla Acerabus. You were only four months old. How would you remember? But you did, didn't you. Alec told me of your dreams. He told you, you were looking for your traits in Drusilla. I mean after all, the black hair was explainable, but you were the only one with emerald green eyes. Lily's eyes."

Harry couldn't believe the words. Now starring into her eyes, he saw his mother starring back at him. A feeling rushed over him. It was joy. He had a family again. "It was quite a good plan. They bury Mortifera Insita Acerabus in exchange for Alec and Dru raising their daughter, Lily Audriana Potter."

Mortifera stared at Harry then at Draco. "Hard decision isn't it," Voldemort said taking note of her face. "Save the brother you knew nothing about or the boy you've loved since childhood."

Voldemort turned his wand from Harry to Draco. This was it. _Sectumsempra_, she thought with all her might. Suddenly, Voldemort was air born then laying on the ground in cuts. The Death Eaters turned their wands to face her. As if by some miraculous force, wands began to fly through the air. Mortifera darted towards Draco. "Run here! Quickly," she commanded. They did as instructed. "Hold on everyone," she said as she closed her eyes tight while holding on to Draco who had been hit with an awry spell. She concentrated hard on her target. Her head spun around her. She fell as they landed in front of the Hog's Head Tavern. She watched as Ginny embraced Harry and as Hermione kissed Ron. She then turned her attention to Draco. "Are you alright," she asked. He slowly sat up and ran his fingers through her hair. "Shouldn't I be asking you that," he smiled. "I meant are you hurt," she said looking at him with caring eyes. "I'm fine, just worried about you. Are you okay?"

"As good as I can be," she smiled. Her eyes followed Draco's only to see Dumbledore and Snape standing there. "Are you all alright," Dumbledore asked.

"We're all okay," Harry said. "Fera, sweetheart," Snape began. "Are you hurt?"

"Is it true," she asked. "Is Harry my brother?"

Snape stood in shock. "The time has come Severus, but perhaps my office would be the better place for this particular conversation."

Dumbledore lead them back to the castle. Mortifera held tight to Draco. "Professor McGonagall will you see the children to their Common Rooms," Dumbledore asked as they entered the castle. "Of course, Headmaster," she said as she led the other students away. "I'll wait for you in the Common Room," Draco said before kissing her gently on the forehead. Mortifera and Harry walked in silence towards Dumbledore's office. Once inside, Mortifera sat down and stared at Snape. "Know that your mother loved you very much," Dumbledore said. "So it's true," Mortifera said in shock. "You were only four months old when your mother found out she was pregnant with Harry. She had already had a close call with Voldemort twice. She thought the Order would be able to keep you safe. When Harry was born, we had thought of implementing the same cautions we had with you. Once we moved Harry, Lily and James to Godric's Hollow we had contacted Alec about placing you back with them. But then."

"Voldemort," she said quietly.

"Yes," Dumbledore continued. "You're parents were murdered, only Harry survived."

"You were too small to remember," Snape said looking at her.

"You knew," she asked. "You knew all this time and never thought to tell me," her voice filled with anger.

"It was for your protection," Snape said in defense.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"When the time was right."

"Who was going to decide the time was right? I've spent 18 years not knowing who I am!"

"Audrey," Dumbledore said looking at her. That was her name. It always had been. The sound of it sent a chill up her spine. "You are angry, that is understandable, but know that we only sought to keep you safe."

"I do understand that, sir. But I never had the chance," her voice broke as tears welled in her eyes.

"Harry," Dumbledore said looking at him as he watched Mortifera. "What are you feeling?"

"As crazy as it sound, joy. I know what you are feeling. I grew up with muggles, the nastiest kind. I never knew anything about our family until I was 11. I thought I was alone, that I had lost the only family I had left when Sirius died, but now," Harry said looking into her green eyes. "Now, I have you, my sister."

He smiled. "Severus and I will give you two a few moments, I'm sure there are things you want to talk about."

She watched as they walked out of the Headmaster's office. "What do we do now," she asked.

"I don't know. I'm just glad I'm not alone anymore," he smiled.

"Harry you were never alone. I saw the way you were with the Weasleys. They love you as if you were their own."

"I know. It's just not the same as real family."

"Who dictates real family? I mean I've spent the last 18 years of my life with someone who had no ties to me, but loved me unconditionally."

"You miss him don't you," Harry asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "I still can't believe that he is gone."

"Audrey," Dumbldore's voice echoed behind them. He walked closer holding something in his hands. "This is yours. Lily gave it to me the night she placed you with Alec."

Her name stared back at her from the top of the box. She traced her fingers over it. "Thank you, Headmaster," she smiled.

"You two should probably return to your dorms and get some rest," he smiled. Audrey. The name felt so familiar but still so foreign. What do I do? Do I retain the Acerabus name that I have lived with for 18 years or do I take my birth name?

"We will figure everything out in the morning," Snape said as he walked her to the Common room. She looked at him but didn't say a word. She felt betrayed by him. It was a feeling she didn't like.


	15. Chapter 15: Your Mother's Eyes

Chapter Fifteen: Your Mother's Eyes

The Slytherin Common room was empty but the Black haired girl that sat in front of the fireplace. She stared into the fire gripping the box that bore her name. "How'd it go," Draco's voice pulled her from her gaze.

"It's true," She said. Draco sat down next to her and pulled her closer. "They lied to me, Draco. For eighteen years, they lied."

"What's that," he asked looking at the box. "My mother left it. I haven't brought myself to open it yet," she said as her voice left her. "Would you like for me to open it," he asked. She nodded and with shaking hands gave the box to him. Slowly, Draco raised the top. They stared into the box. Her hands reached in and one by one revealed its content. First, she held a photograph of James, Lily, and her at three months old. She then reached in and pulled out a necklace. It was a silver locket. Inside it held a picture of James and Lily. Her eyes began to swell with tears as she placed it back into its place in the box. Third, she pulled an antique diamond ring from the box. Then she saw at the bottom of the box was an envelope. Slowly her hand reached inside and pulled it from the box. Hesitantly, she opened it. "What is it," Draco asked. "A letter," she replied as she stared at the paper with Lily's beautiful handwriting. "What does it say?"

"My dearest Audrey," she began to read. "I hope that you will never have to read this. My hope is that we are all together again. I want you to know that your father and I love you very much. We always wanted you. I have left you my most prized possession. The engagement ring from your father and the necklace he gave me on our first anniversary. Should you ever read this and we are no longer there, take care of your brother. He will need you in his life. And know that we are always with you."

She ran her fingers over the letter. There were smudges from tears and she could imagine her mother sitting writing this. She lays the letter back into the box and picks up the ring. "It's beautiful," she says looking at it sparkle in the fire light.

"What are you thinking," Draco asked.

"I have a brother," she said looking into his eyes. Draco smiled. "Who just happens to be your boyfriend's arch nemesis."

"Do you still love me though I'm not pureblood?"

Draco smiled as he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. "I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. The purity of your blood means nothing," Draco said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Slytherin ring his father had given to him. "I know that we are both young, but I thought I was going to lose you today. I never want to have to live a day without you. Marry me?"

"Of course I will, Draco," she smiled as he put the heirloom on her finger. She kissed him. "We can wait til you finish here at Hogwarts if you want," she said.

"How about this summer," he smiled.

"Summer? That doesn't give me much time to plan," she said with a smile.

"I don't want to live another minute without you as mine. We barely escaped. You know the Dark Lord will be looking for you."

"As well as you and Harry," she brought to his attention. "And it's just a matter of time before my father hears that I left with you and Potter."

"Where will we go," she asked.

"Perhaps I can help," Snape said entering the common room. "Alec's will," he said handing her the parchment.

She reached her hand out towards it. Slowly she opened it and read it to herself.

_The Last Will and Testament of Alexander Christopher Acerabus. _

_I, Alexander Christopher Acerabus, being of a healthy mind and able body do hereby bequeath all my property and belongings to Lily Audriana Potter, my adoptive daughter. Along with my home in Nottingham, I leave her the belongings of my late wife, and her adoptive mother, Drusilla Elizabeth Prince Acerabus. These shall include the home of Drusilla's father, Corvus Orion Prince located in the city of Broome._

Her mouth fell open in disbelief. "Alec wanted you to be taken care of," Snape said. "I promised him I would keep you safe."

"Why the lies," she asked. "Why not tell me the truth years ago, or after he was murdered?"

"You can't always trust everyone, Audriana," he said. It felt weird to have him call her anything but Mortifera.

"Why keep me so close? Why treat me so much differently then Harry?"

"You look so much like your mother," he admitted with a sigh. "And he looks so much like his father, who tormented me and teased me."

She couldn't speak as she watched Severus. "Your mother was my first love, my only love. We spent hours together in our childhood. We came to Hogwarts and though we were in different houses, I still loved her."

"What happened then," she asked.

"I was slowly becoming a Death Eater and soon I lost her. She ran into the arms of the one person I detested most. When you were born, I was still loyal to the Dark Lord. I knew nothing of the switch. I defected my ranks as a Death Eater and came to Dumbledore seeking protection for Lily, and subsequently Harry and James. Dumbledore moved them to Godric's Hollow. He sent me three days before Halloween to my cousin's home in Broome with a letter. When I arrived I saw you. You were wrapped in a silver blanket in Drusilla's arms. You were the most beautiful thing I had seen then I saw your eyes. I saw Lily starring back at me and I knew. I knew that you were your mother's daughter. When I returned on Halloween day, Dumbledore told me that James and Lily were gone. Harry had been moved into the Muggle world and it seemed that Voldemort was gone. I asked him about the beautiful baby girl that shared Lily's eyes. He told me everything. And I promised to protect you the way I couldn't protect your mother. Alec named me your Godfather, just as I am yours, Draco."

"Is that why you always called me your little Lily flower," she asked. He didn't say anything just weakly smiled at her. "I spent the last couple of hours trying to figure this all out in my head," she began. "I've spent 18 years as Mortifera Incita Acerabus, but that's not who I am is it?"

"No," Snape said. "You are and always have been Lily Audriana Potter."

"And my N.E.W.T.s?"

"Dumbledore has put everything the right way."  
"So, Fera is gone," she said softly.

"Don't worry, my love," Draco began. "It wasn't ever your name that made people love you. It was you."

"Audrey," she said quietly. "I think I like it."

"Good night, Audrey," Snape said as he turned to leave.

"Uncle Severus," she began. "You shall call me Lily," she smiled.

A smile crossed his face too. Though she had her father's black hair, every other part of her screamed Lily. "Good night, my little Lily Flower," he smiled.

Harry packed his trunk. He was no longer alone. He had a sister, the girl he met in the robe shop that shared his mother's emerald eyes. She was Lily Audriana Potter.

"Harry," Ron's voice pulled him from the trance. "You have a sister, mate," Ron smiled.

"Yeah, I do," he smiled.

"I guess that means you don't have to go back to the Dursleys."

"I hadn't even thought much about it," Harry admitted.

"Where will you live," Ron asked. "There's always 12 Grimmauld Place. It'd be the safest place, what being the headquarters for the Order," Harry smiled. He visualized the tow of them sitting at the table enjoying breakfast and dinner like a real family. He would be able to have Ron, Hermione, and Ginny over at anytime. No longer a servant in his own house. "Harry," Neville's voice brought Harry out of his daydream. "Ginny's waiting for you downstairs."

Harry smiled as he raced down the steps to his girlfriend.

"I'm alright Ginny," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I was so scared I was going to lose you," she said burying her head in his chest. "Never," he said before kissing her. "I'm yours forever."


End file.
